


The Legend of Korra: Mark of the Moon

by RealDone_Universe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Mystery, Suspense, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDone_Universe/pseuds/RealDone_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four nations prepare to sign an arms treaty after the defeat of Kuvira. Korra returns after a yearlong hiatus and joins Mako to investigate a terrorist group targeting the summit. With war on the horizon and a dark energy filling the Spirit World, Team Avatar unites again to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life Left Behind

**THE LIFE LEFT BEHIND**

BREATHING DEEPLY, Korra shut her eyes as she assumed the lotus position, the forest she sat in fading out of her mind. She shifted herself as she got comfortable, moving the grass that spread across a footpath lined by large intertwining trees that seemingly touched the twilight sky.

Several creatures scampered around, some on the ground as others soared through the leaves and trees. Assuming unnatural shapes and varying in size, the spirits roamed the forest, some of which sat near her and watched in curiosity.

She opened her eyes slowly, her breath shallow as she trailed them around and looked onward; a frown etching on her face. A red line moved from the edge of the horizon at an immensely slow pace, touching trees in its wake and going right through them without deviating its straight path.

Breathing out, she huffed looking around as the creatures drew closer. Rising stiffly, she dusted herself off and picked up her satchel, moving away from the area; heading for a cliff. Reaching its edge, she looked onward, seeing a massive swamp with several vines and crystalline pools littered around outstretching as far as the eye could see.

She leapt off, whirling her hand at her side and gathered air to glide her to the swamp below, landing quietly near a tree. With apprehensive eyes, she trod on, sneaking behind a tree that she pressed her back against as she surveyed the area. Seeing nothing, she stepped out when she saw a figure and went back to take cover.

Clicking noises approached her, hitching her breath as they drew closer and amplified a low shuffling sound. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the bark and assumed a deadpanned expression, looking straightforward as a creature moved past her. The beast, a large, crustacean creature with a lobster-like build walked onward; its dark shell nearly camouflaging with the tree she hid behind. Sighing, she quickly dashed off; glancing twice to be sure she wasn't spotted.

Leaping over a pond, she stood on a small island, breathing heavily as she leaned against a tree and heard an old man give a hearty chuckle. "It's not funny." She growled.

"You still haven't known how to deal with him, have you?" Iroh turned to her.

"I don't know why you still like staying around here." She walked around the tree, seeing him seated against it and sat before him.

"This place is quite quaint. I'm used to dealing with him; I assumed you would after all this time."

"Well, some things just don't work for me." She rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess so." He laughed.

Leaning back, she frowned and looked up at him. "It's still coming."

"Well, it was expected; it's been like that for a while."

"And you still have nothing?"

"Unfortunately." He shook his head.

"I'll have to try and close the Spirit Portal again."

"Korra, you have done this several times since you came here –,"

"Because I've got no other choice; if I leave it open, whatever that energy I've been feeling is will end up in Republic City."

"I'm not trying to say that you shouldn't close the portal. What I am saying is that you should've been able to already." His brows stitched.

"What does that mean?"

"Something is holding you back; you're conflicted." Worry exuded in his expression.

"Well, closing the Spirit Portals isn't an easy decision to make. Sure, it's what allowed Vatuu to return and wreak havoc, but if they were closed, the Air Nation would never have returned. If I do this, I don't think I'll be able to come here for guidance anymore."

"You're the Avatar, Korra; the bridge between the Spirit World and the Physical World. Whether the portals are open or not, you will be able to cross worlds. But, this is a decision you need to make and you need to be sure which path you're going to take."

"Yeah, I know." She huffed. "Thanks, Iroh."

"I'll always be here to help if you need me."

"I appreciate it."

"Say 'hello' to Tenzin and the others for me." He smiled at her.

"I will."

She smiled at him and stood up, looking around as she took her leave. Traversing the valleys, she left the swamp and moved to the centre of the realm, seeing a beam of light rising to the sky; spirals of energy swirling within. Turning to the forest behind her, she frowned determinedly and stepped through it.

* * *

BRIGHT LIGHT gave way for rocks and vines as Korra stepped through the portal, taking a deep breath as her eyes roamed around. Several buildings stood tall around the area, the street built around the crater which stood as an island in the middle of a road. Turning to the gateway, her eyes glowed brightly and she placed her hand on the energy.

Electricity surged out of the portal and repelled her, hurling her aside. Scrambling to her feet, she frowned as the gateway stabilized. She looked at her hand and jerked back in surprise, seeing red energy exude from it slowly; the burns once sustained disappearing slowly.

"What the …?"

She looked at the portal and frowned turning as she saw people whisper amongst themselves and watch her in awe. Clenching her fists, she launched into the air with bursts of fire propelling her at the soles of her feet. Landing on a rooftop nearby, she looked around the city, seeing its new and expanded streets.

She smiled when she turned to her left, seeing a large spirit vine stretch across a road nearby. She sighed and trailed her eyes to the City Hall in the distance whose roof peaked over some buildings and saw the Future Industries skyline nearby. Running toward another building, she shot toward a building, using fire to boost herself forward.

* * *

COCKING HER neck, Korra glanced around as she approached the steps of the council building. She entered the lobby and headed over to the receptionist, looking around in apprehension as people roamed the concourse. The elderly woman turned to her, lowering her glasses condescendingly.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Councilman Tenzin, is he here?"

"He's a bit busy right now." The lady frowned.

"You know when he's gonna be free?"

"I dunno, it could be hours, but I don't give a damn." The woman sat back.

Korra huffed as the hefty woman turned to her typewriter and ignored her, taking a scope of the room as people moved past her. Looking to her left, she saw Tenzin and a small, brunette-haired black woman clad in a red suit near an elevator and walked up to them. The man shook his head at his assistant's joke when he turned to Korra, jerking back in shock.

"Korra?"

"Hey, Tenzin." She smiled slightly.

"Wh-where've you been? It's been a year, I –,"

"Hi, I'm Leigh." Tenzin's aide forcefully shook her hand then cocked her neck. "Korra? Hmm, that sounds familiar."

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar."

"Whoa, Avatar Korra? I'm just kidding, I know who you are." Leigh chuckled and shook her hand excitedly. "I'm Leigh, it's such an honour to meet you!"

"Korra, where've you been? What happened to you? Are you alright?" Worry showed on Tenzin's face.

"I'm fine; I just needed your help with something."

"Um, Leigh, meet me outside."

"Yes, sir." Leigh nodded and headed for the door.

"Korra, where've you been? It's been a year." Tenzin's brows stitched.

"I've been in the Spirit World."

"Where? People have been going in and out of there and nobody's sighted you there. Do you know how worried your family was? You just left right in the middle of Varrick's wedding reception. The least you could do was tell someone you had gone." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin, but you have to listen to me; I need your help with closing the Spirit Portal." Korra frowned.

"Why?"

"There's an energy I've sensed rising for the past year now and I need to stop it from entering the Physical World."

"Why can't you close the portal yourself?"

"I've tried but something's blocking me. Iroh told me it's because I was conflicted about it before and I'm determined now, but I still can't."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you, Korra; Jinora's better suited for such a task than I am."

"Then where is she?"

"In the Western Air Temple; she's a Spiritual Guru teaching upcoming Airbenders." Tenzin crossed his arms.

"Great." Korra huffed. "Is there a way you can take me there?"

"I can't do that either, the council's very busy at the moment with the treaty signing coming up soon."

"What's that?"

"The Fire, Earth and Water Nation representatives will be coming to Republic City in a couple days to sign a treaty to join military forces since Kuvira's uprising."

"Seems a lot's been going on since I've been gone. Well, thanks anyway." She headed for the door. "I'll just go to the temple myself."

"Korra, slow down." He held her shoulder. "Whatever it is, it can wait. You've been gone for a long time now, at least say 'hi' to your friends again; I'm sure they've missed you."

She sifted her mind. "Okay. I'll leave for the temple tomorrow."

"Excellent, they'll be quite pleased to see you again." He walked on with her.

"Well, I miss 'em too." Korra smiled. "Iroh says 'hi'."

* * *

KORRA'S EYES roamed the foyer, taking in the lavish, shimmering floors and art-covered walls as she moved across the expanse. Looking around, she stopped as she saw Bolin, Mako and Asami happily approach her, entering their warm, welcoming embrace.

"Oh, Korra, I can't believe how long it's been!" Asami hugged her again.

"How're things going in the Spirit World?" Bolin grinned.

"Same as always." Korra shrugged. "Iroh says 'hi'."

"Korra, it's great to see that you're okay; you had us so worried." Mako placed a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks, Mako." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, how's about calling us next time, huh? The Spirit World's got bad reception or something?" Bolin feigned anger.

"There's a lot we've gotta talk about." Asami led her down the foyer. "Things have really changed since you left."

"Yeah, the city's gotten a little bigger." Korra pocketed her hands.

"Oh, that's not even the half of it."

"Yeah, I got a job as a lieutenant in United Forces." Bolin grinned.

"Whoa, congratulations. How're you fairing out under General Iroh?" Korra turned to him.

"Well, it's a little tough on me, but Pabu here's really getting into shape." The fire ferret climbed onto Bolin's shoulder.

"Guess he'd do well with the eagle shepherds, huh?"

"He's got a lot up his sleeve." Bolin petted Pabu.

"Come on, Korra, you must be tired." Asami opened twin doors leading to a hallway. "Let's get you freshened up and get you up to speed on what's going on in the city."

"Yeah, I sure could use a break." Korra stretched.

* * *

KORRA CHUCKLED as Bolin sat back and grinned, making Mako shake his head in disapproval and Asami frown in confusion. Having finished her food, Korra sipped her water and looked across the table, distancing her mind from her concerns in the Spirit World.

"Well, representatives from the Water Nation, Fire Nation and Earth Republic will be arriving in the city today for the Armed Forces Alliance." Asami wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well, Tenzin already filled me in. When's it happening anyway?" Korra rested her chin on a cupped hand.

"In a couple a' days. I'm so psyched." Bolin grinned.

"Well, I dunno if I can attend cuz I needed to head to the Western Air Temple to see Jinora so she can help me close off the Spirit Portals."

"Why? Didn't you want people to be able to cross worlds freely?" Asami's brow curved.

"Yes, but I've been sensing some powerful energy rising and I wanna stop it before it enters the Physical World." Korra frowned. "I tried closing it before I came here, but it repelled me."

"Is it Vatuu?" Mako's brows stitched.

"I can't tell, but I don't wanna wait around to find out."

"How long have you been feeling it?" Asami interlocked her fingers before her.

"For about a year." Korra turned to her. "It's very faint and it hasn't changed that much, but I know it's powerful; maybe even more powerful than Vatuu."

"Stronger than Vatuu?" Bolin jerked back.

"Is that even possible?" Mako frowned.

"I don't know." Korra shook her head. "It frightens me that something like that could exist, but I know what I felt."

"Well, you should probably get going then." Asami huffed.

"But, you can stick around for at least a week, right? The signing's gonna be done by then since they've been discussing for months." Bolin sat back. "Right, Pabu." The ferret nodded.

"Bolin has a point; it'd be good to have the Avatar show her support." Asami turned to Korra.

"I dunno." Korra sighed.

"C'mon, Korra, it's been a whole year since anyone's seen you. The people need to know you're still around." Mako smiled in assurance.

Korra glanced at him and shrugged. "Okay, I'll stick around for the signing."

"Alright! Team Avatar's back in action!" Bolin shot his fist up.

Korra sat back and smiled. "I missed you guys."

* * *

CUTTING THE line, Mako placed the receiver down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sitting back as his eyes trailed his desk cluttered with towering piles of papers and office equipment. Looking around the room, he sighed as he sipped his cup of coffee when a knock came at the door, startling him a little.

"Come in." He put his cup down.

"Hey, Mako." Korra entered the room.

"Korra, what're you doing here?" He raised his brow.

"Just lookin' for something to do before the representatives arrive." She sat at his desk. "Bolin's busy working on the security detail for the signing; Asami's at work and Tenzin's busy with the council. His family's over in the Western Air Temple, so I had nothing to do."

"Kinda sad that Fire Lord Izumi won't allow Republic City police around any of her representatives' convoys." He huffed then chuckled. "Asami's finally busy with something? Kinda seemed like Varrick put Future Industries on auto-pilot."

"Good thing too cuz she complained about being unable to tag along with me to go to the Spirit World for a vacation cuz she was busy."

"She didn't hear you talk about the energy you sensed?" His brow curved.

"She's persistent, but I'm making it a point not to go there. Anyway, you're last on the list, so what you got in store for me?" She sat back.

"I dunno, you _did_ ask everyone else first." He feigned anger.

"I could've listened to the Blues on the radio all day, but I figured I'd hear the real thing." She chuckled. "Wait, don't tell me you're busy too cuz I've had to get a bunch a' mopeds with Naga being back home."

"Luckily, I don't have much to do; just receiving calls of small time stuff like break-ins I'm delegating to other officers. Things aren't the same since you left."

"So, you've got nothing? I wanted to try and get back into the field. Kinda getting into the vibe of helping out since I went AWOL."

"Sorry, you lucked out this time." He shrugged.

"C'mon, there has to be something. Robberies, Triads – anything?"

"Hmm, well, there's the mystery on the disappearance of the Equalists." He stroked his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Since Kuvira's uprising, the Equalists have been carrying out strategic attacks to signal their return, but when you left, the attacks suddenly stopped."

"They were attacking since then? Why didn't anyone tell me?" She frowned.

"They were pretty small time at first, nothing consequential, but they got bolder and began attacking precincts, stealing police weaponry. We intended to bring you in on the attacks after Varrick's wedding, but then you went and they up and stopped all together."

"Well, thank God they didn't continue when I left." She rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that."

"I understand; you needed time to pick yourself up – Zaheer really did a number on you."

"… Yeah." She huffed. "But, why would they stop after I'd left? Wouldn't that be the best time since their biggest obstacle was outta the picture?"

"That's what concerned us, so Ling and I led an investigation to track them down. We supposed they were planning for a large attack, but we never found 'em. The case was closed about three months ago and the files were declassified. I decided to keep 'em in case something else came up, but nothing's happened still." He sipped his coffee.

"Can I have a look at them?"

"Don't worry, you don't need to." He placed his cup down. "The Equalists have been gone for a long time, so they must've packed up and quit. I mean, Amon's not here anymore, so they must've been lost without him."

"But, that's the reason why I wanna look into it. Think about it, Amon was the soul of the Equalists and without him; they'd just be a bunch of hired guns for the Triads. With him gone, they'd be hopeless, but it didn't stop them from continuing their attacks, which means they found someone else to lead them."

He frowned. "I thought of that, but I don't see any reason to continue investigating. We had an intensive search for nine long months with our best detectives, but we found nothing. We were running out of resources, we ran outta leads –,"

"But you didn't have the Avatar with you." She smirked.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Korra." He shook his head. "The Equalists are gone."

"Then let's make sure they don't think of resurrecting again." She frowned. "They did it once after they lost their purpose, so we'll stop them before they try again."

"Like the Prequels?"

"Luckily The Force Awakens washed my eyes, so I won't have to remember that crap." She rose from her seat.

"Mui, mui, I love you." Mako teased.

"Oh God, I hate that guy." She groaned.

He chuckled then stroked his chin. "Wait, how do you know that movie anyway?"

"Ask the guy who's writing this." She shrugged.

* * *

UNLOCKING THE door, Mako flipped the light switch and entered a small foyer, followed by Korra as he fastened the latch. Draping both their coats on a hanger nearby, he tailed her as she walked into a corridor and turned into the living room to her left.

"Nice place." She looked around, taking in the small radio to her left atop a bookshelf that lined a wall and four chairs set around a brown carpet and coffee table.

"Nah, it's nothing." He placed his bag on the dining table across from the living room. "Cup of coffee?"

"Bourbon." She took a seat.

"Are Avatars supposed to drink?" He moved up to a fridge.

"Didn't get the memo." She shrugged.

"Tenzin's okay with it? He isn't gonna give you a lecture on sobriety as the Avatar?" He poured out two glasses and moved over to her.

"Never brought it up." She received a glass.

"Well, not my problem." He shrugged and took a sip. "The files should be back in my room."

"You don't have an office or something? Don't you end up mixing things up?"

"Nah, plus I figured I'd keep it where I spend most of my time anyway."

"Knowing you, I bet an office wouldn't make much of a difference anyway." She scoffed as she walked past him.

"Hey, I'm not messy." He frowned.

"Messy, piling stuff up." She smirked and turned to him. "You say tomaito, I say tomato." She headed into a hallway.

"Wait, you can't just waltz around my apartment."

"Lead the way, chief." She gestured.

He groaned and stooped over. "Welcome back, Korra."

"Ya miss me?" She smirked, getting another groan from him.

Traversing the small hall, Mako opened a door to his right and led Korra into his room, its walls covered in red and white wallpaper with Fire Ferret symbols littered around and floor carpeted with a red rug leading up to a burgundy sheeted bed laid between two drawers and set across from a large wardrobe. Moving to his left, Mako walked up to a locker he unlocked and opened, sifting through folders and papers that filled it.

"Fire Ferret posters? What? Never wanna get laid?" She smirked.

"It's for … reasons; I remember my Pro-Bending days."

"You do know that just ruins the entire room, right?" She pointed at the locker. "How'd you get that in here anyway?"

"I have my ways." He crouched as he searched the lower shelf.

She crossed her arms and looked around, sighing as she waited. "You haven't found it yet?"

"It's a little … difficult to find it in here. It's very … organized."

"Maybe you should just say tomato; people won't look at you weirdly anyway." She shook her head and huffed. "Move aside, lemme see."

"But you won't be able to find it with the … system I have set up." He moved aside.

She walked up to the locker, her brows stitching as she looked at the ruffled up papers and folders that filled each shelf, nearly falling out and a small duffle bag that lay at the bottom. "Man, how do you find anything in this mess?"

"I get to them." He crossed his arms. "… Eventually."

"How're you not fired yet?" She began searching. "Or do you _delegate_ everything to everyone else."

"They _are_ declassified files." His eyes darted around.

"Doesn't mean nobody will ever need 'em." She coughed. "Damn, do you clean this thing?"

"Dust is a sign of authenticity."

"What?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, I got nothing." He walked away.

Chuckling, she went back to searching as he paced around the room, turning to see the moon's rays create shadow patterns with the blinds. Moving up to the corner of the room, Mako turned on the lights and saw Korra pull out the duffle bag and sit on the bed.

"What's in here?" She unzipped the bag.

"Ah, that's where they are." He moved up to her. "I put 'em in a bag cuz there were too many to sort out and I planned to do it later."

"And later would be?" She raised her brow.

"Um …" His eyes roamed. "Well, there're a lotta files in there, most of 'em coming from forensics and pictures taken from crime scenes. We've got some files on some Equalists we've arrested, but most of 'em were moved to the Boiling Rock after they escaped and started rampaging."

"You weren't joking about there being lots of stuff to dig through." She picked up a file. "But, I'll go through each of them anyway." She packed it and zipped the bag.

"Take as much time as you need."

"I will." She shouldered the bag. "Well, I'd better get going."

"I'll escort you." He headed for the door.

She followed him when something caught her eye in the locker. She picked it up and wiped dust off it, seeing a photo of the two of them sharing cotton candy before a Ferris wheel. "Oh, look." She chuckled. "This's the time when we went to the Glacier Spirits Festival."

"Hey, yeah." He took a look at the picture. "It was four years ago."

She smiled warmly. "Time sure does fly by."

"Yeah …"

"Didn't think you'd still have it though." Her brows stitched.

"I just wanted to have a keepsake; it's something I didn't want to forget."

"You didn't want to?" She turned to him.

"Uh … well, yeah. I needed to, but I kept it till you'd left for the Spirit World. I never really thought about it, even when we'd broken up, but you leaving made me realize we're too different to be together and our jobs always get in the way."

"Yeah." Her eyes lowered. "They always did, but I didn't leave because of you or anyone else; I needed to work some things out."

"I guess we needed the time apart to reflect; my work with the police had gotten harder, but I'm getting a handle on things now."

She smiled. "You think we could work things out again? Could _we_ work?"

"You were on my mind each day you were gone." He smiled back.

She pressed her lips against his, dropping the duffle bag and picture as she pushed him toward the door, slamming it shut as she pinned him back. Her breath quickened as she held his face, deepening the kiss as his hands snaked down to her back. She hastily unbuttoned his jacket, moving it aside as he stepped forward and pulled her vest upward, revealing her bra and massaged her breast.

Placing her arms on his shoulders, she leaned into him as she kissed him furiously, stepping back as he pulled her vest off and lifted her, pressing his lips against hers. Falling into the bed, the two ran their hands over each other, his moving down her thigh and up to her breast and hers unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

KORRA'S EYES roamed the city as she looked around from a rooftop, turning to the Spirit Portal to her right. She frowned as the previous night came to mind, regretting her hasty departure and jumped down, weaving air around her to ease her descent. Moving over to a food cart, she stopped and turned as several vehicles drove down the street.

Red cars with Fire Nation insignias drove down the street with their militia following them in a motorcycle convoy. They whizzed past her and she turned to the lady at the cart when three other motorbikes eased into the corner of her eye. She studied them as they joined the motorcade, seeing RCPD logos on their sides.

"What's the police doing here?" Her brows furrowed.

She wove air around her waist and moved onto a building's rooftop, looking down at the street as the motorcade made a turn into another road. A military motorcycle drove into an alley and hit a dumpster, making her jerk back in surprise. Another motorbike swerved out of the convoy, into another street and crashed into a store.

"The hell?" She turned to the motorcade, squinting she as saw a police officer raise his arm and shot it to his right. A military bike turned to its right, into an alley and crashed into a dumpster. "Blood bending?"

She dove to the street and flipped over, using air to land on the road and stamped her foot on the asphalt, raising rocks in a line that launched a RCPD motorcycle. The police officer leapt off the vehicle in mid-air and spun toward her, letting the vehicle crash. She jumped back and he shot his hands toward her, holding her in the air.

She gritted her teeth as her limbs contorted, her muscles sliding against each other as her arms twisted and her knees came together. She screamed and bright light shone from her eyes, releasing her from the policeman's grasp. She shot three fireballs at him in swift punches and he flipped out of the way, zigzagging as he ran up to her.

He kicked her in the face and wove water out of a tube on his belt, grabbing her leg with it and slammed her on the ground. He whipped her around and spun, tossing her into the air. She flipped over and hovered with fire from her boots, spraying fire onto him with a palm thrust.

He leapt to his right, running onto a food cart as civilians ran away and jumped onto a store's roof. Shifting his arms to his side, he drew out water and shot icicles at her in quick palm-thrusts. She swerved out of the way and he wrapped a tube of water around her ankle, slamming her on the ground.

She groaned as the man ran toward her and she got on one knee, weaving the water on the ground into a line of ice stalagmites that shot toward him. He jumped to the side and she spun the icicles around, impaling his back. She rose to her feet and panted as the ice melted and she turned to the motorcade that drove into the distance. A police motorcycle left the convoy and turned into another street.

She moved up to the corpse and kicked it over, studying its uniform as her eyes trailed it. Stopping at the neck, she frowned as she saw a spot on it, kneeling down as she moved the jacket aside. A black crescent moon laying within two rings ran down the side of his neck.

Standing up, she studied the corpse. "What the hell's going on here?"

* * *

MAKO SAT back as he held up a file and read it, frowning as he looked at his desk that towered with several others. Placing it down, he began working on his typewriter, creaking his neck as he leaned forward and sipped his cup of coffee, groaning as it had finished. Rising from his seat, he moved up to the door when a knock came and he opened it, finding Korra standing behind it, a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, Korra, where've you been? You left before I'd woken up."

"I, uh … had to deal with something." She glanced around.

"So, what brings you here?" He stepped back and let her in.

"The Fire Nation motorcade was attacked." She moved up to his desk.

"What?"

"I intercepted a bunch of Bloodbenders posing as RCPD who attacked the convoy and sent soldiers off course. I put one down, but the others got away."

"Wait, Bloodbenders? How'd that happen?"

"Wait a minute, how isn't the RCPD on it already?" She raised her brow.

"Well, we got a call on a disturbance on Eighth and sent some officers to check it out and all they found was the scene of a fight that'd just occurred." He shut the door behind him.

"That's where I fought the attackers."

"But how did this happen? If there was an attack, surely the Fire Nation would've gotten on the case long before we did. I mean, wasn't the motorcade thrown off course?" He moved up to his desk.

"No, they just Bloodbended the Fire Nation soldiers into crashing, but the motorcade went on as if nothing happened." She took a seat.

"Well, I'd have to report this to Ling, but this's tricky." He sat down. "If Bloodbenders infiltrated the police force, then we need evidence as to how much we've been compromised. We also need to figure out how the motorcade just went on without noticing."

"There was some distance between the attackers and the convoy and most of the cars were up ahead." She frowned. "What's troubling me more is this." She fished out a dossier out of the bag.

"What's this?" He picked up the file and flipped through it.

"I searched the files on the Equalists for hours after the attack and I found a photograph of one of their members bearing this symbol." She held up a photograph of a crescent moon laying within two circles.

"Yeah, we've seen this symbol on two Equalists, but it's never led to anything substantial." He received it.

"That's the symbol on the Boodbender that attacked the convoy."

"So, the Equalists have more Bloodbenders among them." He closed the dossier. "This is bad."

"What's worse is that they're out to stop the treaty signing." She frowned.

* * *

BREATHING DEEPLY, Zaheer shut his eyes and calmed his mind, his hands placed on his legs as he hovered in the lotus position. Manacles wrapped around his wrists, legs and midsection, linked by chains that ran to the ground and attached to the circumference of a green circle in the middle of the room. Rocks walled the expanse with metal comprising the boundary behind him and a large door before him.

The door slowly slid upward, the sound of it grazing against rock drawing his attention as it revealed two men standing behind it. One of them, a guard, walked toward him, struggling as he moved and unlocked the chains on the circle, making him jerk back in shock as he was freed. Frowning, he turned to the sentry who looked at him in a panic.

"What are you doing?" Zaheer frowned.

"I c-can't control myself!" The guard strained.

"What is this?"

"We're giving you freedom; a chance to follow your destiny." The second man walked toward him slowly, wearing a black mask with white markings and clad in a hoody and trousers with a crescent moon circle on his chest.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for r**


	2. Blood in the Water

**BLOOD IN THE WATER**

CHUCKLING AT a newspaper comic, a balding, elderly man trod down the sidewalk, ignoring the noise around him as he headed for work. Unlocking the door, he entered the building – enjoying the sound of the bell – and flipped the sign to show 'OPEN'. Removing his coat, he moved over to the counter when something came into his peripheral vision, making him turn and jerk back in shock.

"What the …?"

Running out of the shop, he crossed the road and entered a crowd of people – his eyes dilated in shock as he moved closer. Squeezing his way through, he frowned, looking around as he studied the scene. Furrowing his brow, he turned to a woman to his left whose face whitened in horror.

A line of icicles spread across the road, leading up to a perforated vehicle that lay atop it – tire tracks zigzagging behind it and moving toward a car that approached. Screeching to a stop, the driver stepped out slowly – her eyes bulging in shock as she ran up to the scene. Running her hand through her hair, her mouth fell agape.

"Oh my God." Asami gasped.

A woman's corpse hung from the wall of a store – blood flowing down to the sidewalk and pooling around. Icicles impaled the carcass, moving vertically in two parallel wavy lines across the torso.

* * *

"THIS IS an outrage!" Tonraq rose from his seat. "You accuse us of the assassination?"

"It's not an accusation, it's a fact." Izumi frowned. "The evidence at the crime scene proves that waterbending was used in the murder and there is no one else to point to."

Murmuring spread through the City Hall – the main concourse occupied by civilians from the four nations with guards manning the entrances and vantage points. A table stood atop the main platform where Councilman Tenzin, President Raiko, Chief Tonraq, Fire Lord Izumi and ambassadors from the Water, Fire, Air and Earth nations sat.

"Please, please, calm down; there's no reason to jump to extremes." Tenzin shot up.

"You can't just assume that based on the presence of waterbending. To do so is absolutely ridiculous." Tonraq growled.

"With the timing of the attack, there is no other line to draw than that. This treaty will forever unite the four nations and make a stand against terrorists like Kuvira, Zaheer and Unaluk. This murder is an attempt to stop the summit from happening and while I'm confident the Earth and Air Nations are on board, I have my qualms about the Water Nation." Izumi's expression grew impassive.

"And what are they?" Tonraq's brow furrowed.

"I needn't remind you that Unaluk was from the Water Nation and moreover, your blood brother. You may have a vendetta to continue his deluded schemes."

Tonraq's mouth fell agape. "The man tried to kill my daughter!"

"I am merely pulling at straws. Really, we can't prove anything without investigation, but all evidence points to you." Izumi sat back.

"Fire Lord Izumi, let's clear our heads and think about this for a second." Tenzin looked at her pleadingly. "The four nations were at war for centuries and we've been divided long before then. This is a chance to unite and ensure peace not only for us, but for the future generations. We cannot fight amongst ourselves when it's clear that the attack was meant to disrupt the summit."

"So, what would you suggest, Tenzin?" Izumi interlocked her fingers.

"We should demonstrate our union by working together to apprehend those responsible for this." Tenzin frowned.

Izumi's eyes moved around council members, falling back on Tenzin. "I agree, but the Fire Nation will do it on its own terms. Until evidence is found, we shall postpone the summit and I'll have my own men handle the investigation."

"Fire Lord Izumi, please reconsider your decision –,"

"We cannot deny the facts – the Water Nation has ties to this. Amon, Councilman Tarlok and Unaluk were all waterbenders that ripped this city apart and waterbenders carried out this assassination. I won't take part in any more discussions until we prove they aren't behind this." Izumi rose from her seat. "All in favour of my proposal?"

"How can you accuse an entire nation for the actions of three men? The Water Nation _is_ part of this treaty – there is nothing we'd gain from disrupting it." Tonraq frowned.

The ambassadors, President Raiko and the president of the Earth Republic shared glances – murmurs spreading as they discussed amongst themselves. Raising hands one by one, the delegates present showed their agreement unanimously, making Tenzin and Tonraq jerk back in surprise.

"Are you honestly accusing the Water Nation of such a heinous crime?"

"Until further evidence is found, the Water Nation is the first suspect." Izumi donned a deadpanned expression.

Tenzin looked around the table, seeing the faces of those who raised their hands. He sighed. "Meeting adjourned."

The once silent hall sprung to life as the delegates rose from their seats, heading down the aisle with their guards toward the door. Korra's brows stitched as she watched the proceeding – Mako, Asami and Bolin sitting in the same row alongside her – turning to see Tenzin walk past. Judging his angered expression, she turned to Mako who nodded and stood up with her.

* * *

PEOPLE FLOCKED around the City Hall as the delegates moved up to their cars – guards standing around their motorcades and holding off civilians and reporters that crowded around them. Moving down the steps of the building, Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami made their way to the parking lot when some journalists approached them.

"Avatar Korra, could you give us your thoughts on what transpired?" A man fished out a pen and notepad.

"Do you think the Water Nation is conspiring to disrupt the summit?" A woman held up her camera.

"Do you agree with Fire Lord Izumi's decision?" Another man adjusted his glasses.

"Look, the Avatar's a little busy right now and –," Korra interrupted Mako.

"I agree with Fire Lord Izumi that an investigation has to be done before the treaty signing can continue, but I don't think the Water Nation is responsible."

"Is this because of credible evidence you have or is it because of your affiliation with them?" A woman raised her brow.

"I'll only say more when I get proof of my theory."

"And what would that theory be?" A man jotted down her words.

"No more questions."

Moving past the mob of hungry reporters, the four moved toward the parking lot. Looking around, Bolin raised his brow and turned to Korra. "Why didn't you just tell them about the bloodbenders?"

"We don't want them to cook up crazy stories before I can prove it. The situation's tricky and if I bring them up without finding out who they are, the Water Nation will definitely be accused of it." Korra frowned slightly.

"So, you think they're the ones behind the murder?" Asami raised her brow.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

* * *

SITTING BACK, Korra studied a newspaper article of the murder, stitching her eyes as she sat in Mako's office and placed her feet on the table – the afternoon sun illuminating the room dimly through the blinds and shining over the workspace cluttered with papers and files. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Mako sipped his coffee and fished a photo out of a bag laid atop his desk – looking closely at the crescent moon laid within two circles. Concern etched on her brow as she turned to him, seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Work catching up to ya?"

"One of the times the job _becomes_ work." He shook his head and sat back.

"So, what're the casualties?" She slapped the newspaper on the table.

"Three victims, a driver, a guard and the ambassador – all murdered with icicles to the neck while she was left out on display." He set the picture down.

"That's it? Don't they have convoys or something?"

"Well, the Fire Nation has withheld info about their security detail and put their own men in charge of their RCPD escort. The ambassador most likely had a convoy, but none of them were at the scene of the crime."

"That's our first lead then." She sat up.

"How?"

"I witness their first attack and they used bloodbending to send guards spiralling off course. The fact that the convoy wasn't there proves that the people that attacked the first time are responsible."

"Well, yeah, but we still have to find out who they are. They infiltrated the RCPD and if they were able to get past the Fire Nation's security, then it means they posed as cops again."

"Were the soldiers from the first attack found?" Her brows stitched.

"We don't know." He shrugged. "We only know that here was a fight, but nobody knows anything about the attack other than you and a couple witnesses that saw you fight. Other than that, nothing."

"But how? The soldiers were careened off course – there has to have been at least _one_ person from the Fire Nation who saw what happened." She frowned. "Nobody asked questions?"

"The attack virtually didn't happen. You know about the attack and I trust your word, but other than a couple of eye witnesses, there's nothing in the air."

"Something's going on here." She sifted her mind. "We're gonna need help with this. Do you have any friends here that you completely trust? People you're sure couldn't be spies." She raised her brow.

"Yeah, but they're all working on the security detail for the ambassadors." He folded his arms.

"What about Ling?"

"She's the one leading the op."

"Dammit." She huffed. "Is there anyone who we can go to with this?"

* * *

LISTENING TO the radio broadcast of the treaty signing; Iroh frowned and sat back, looking at the newspaper at his desk. His eyes roamed the room – the deep brown walls darkening the already dim expanse with bookshelves lining the left side of the office, black tiles covering the floor and a mahogany table standing before the large leather chair he sat upon. Reading the front page article of the newspaper, he reached for a pen when his phone rang.

"Hello, this is General Iroh." He picked up the phone.

"Iroh, this is Mako, I need to talk to you about the murder of the Fire Nation Ambassador." Mako's voice came.

"I got word of it, but nothing much has come up. You've got something for me?"

"We need to meet – there's a lot to discuss."

IROH FROWNED as he sifted his mind and read dossiers on the Equalists – studying the picture of the moon tattoo. Korra and Mako stood across from him – the woman's eyes darting around as they were in an abandoned building, apprehensive and ready for anything.

"So, you think it's the Equalists?" Iroh leaned on a black car behind him and handed Korra the documents.

"They're our only suspects. I don't know how they got more bloodbenders, but that's what's happened." Mako pocketed his hands.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, we could've told Ling, but she wouldn't be of any help focussing on the security detail of the summit. We don't want her second guessing her men if they aren't moles and we don't want this to spread unless we have concrete evidence about this." Korra frowned. "Even if we prove that bloodbending was involved in the murder, we have to know who's behind it to avoid implicating the Water Nation."

"So what's the plan?" Iroh folded his arms.

"We need to investigate the scene of the crime and we need you to get us clearance since the Fire Nation's all over the place." Korra zipped her bag and shouldered it. "If we're gonna find out what happened to the convoy, there's gonna be some evidence there."

"I understand." Iroh nodded and moved over to the car door. "Let's get started." He entered the vehicle.

* * *

"WHOA, I feel like I'm in a bond movie." Bolin grinned.

"It's not a bond movie." Korra glanced at him and leaned on the car door. "How'd you come to that conclusion anyway?"

"We're on a secret investigation avoiding the government. It's like 24."

"Again, weird conclusion." She frowned.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited, Bolin." Mako said from the front seat. "We don't want them to know about our investigation or we'd end up making a political incident."

"Gotcha, I'll be totally silent." Bolin zipped his mouth.

Turning at an intersection, Iroh drove up to the scene of the accident – police tape encompassing a portion of a sidewalk and a lane of the road. Several men roamed the area, each clad in brown and black uniforms with badges showing Fire Nation insignias and searching the damaged road, slowly melting icicles and cracked pavement. Disembarking their vehicle, Iroh, Mako, Korra and Bolin moved up to a large man wearing a dark 4/4 jacket who watched the others.

"Sorry, this is a restricted area." One of the men walked up to them.

"General Iroh." Iroh flashed his ID. "I'd like to speak to the head detective."

The man frowned slightly then turned to the man in the dark jacket. "Detective Nobuyuki."

Nobuyuki raised his brow then moved up to them. "Yes?"

"We would like to inspect this area. We've got evidence that'd aid the investigation." Iroh walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but the investigation will be carried out by the Fire Nation without assistance from the other nations. Our ambassador was assassinated on foreign soil, so it is our responsibility."

"Please, sir, we can work together on this. With our findings, we could locate the missing convoy." Iroh gestured to Korra's bag.

"You do?" Nobuyuki's face lit up.

"Yes, if we just –,"

"I'm afraid that cannot be done." Nobuyuki frowned. "Fire Lord Izumi ordered that we carry out the investigation on our own."

"The Fire Nation is not alone in this – the summit is the union of all four nations and we should work together to stop the attackers if we want that to happen." Anger etched on Korra's face.

"I'm under strict orders and I will follow them. But, I cannot pass up anything that'd aid our search." Nobuyuki walked up to Korra. "Hand over your findings."

"What? I'm not giving them to you." Korra backed up. "If you won't help us, then we'll just continue investigating on our own."

"I can't allow that. The Fire Nation will handle the case on its own, so consider your operation officially cancelled."

"Whoa, wait, just hold up." Bolin walked up to him.

"Detective Nobuyuki, consider what we're saying here. RCPD has been investigating the Equalists for years now and we have more knowledge on how to engage them. If they're behind this, you'll need our help." Mako stood in his way.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders." Nobuyuki frowned and turned to the other men. "Confiscate their bag and search their vehicle."

"Wait, you can't do that!" Korra moved up to the vehicle and Iroh held her back. "Wha – let go of me!"

"No, Korra, just let them take the bag and search the car." He let go of her shoulder.

"What?" She frowned.

"Wait, don't you need that for your investigation?" Bolin raised his brow.

"Fire Lord Izumi's giving them their orders and we don't want to cause an incident."

Korra looked at him then huffed. "Fine." She handed a detective her bag.

Surrounding the vehicle, the Fire Nation detectives began their search – opening the trunk, moving the chairs, the glove compartments; everywhere they could inspect. Having sifted the car, one of the men handed a folder to Nobuyuki along with Korra's bag. Frowning deeply, Korra reluctantly left with Mako, Iroh and Bolin; entering the automobile and driving off away from the scene.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Korra folded her arms, sinking into the back passenger seat.

"Follow them. If they look at the intel, they'll surely search the embassies." Iroh looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "They're bound to attack another ambassador."

"But which ones should we look for?" Bolin leaned toward him.

"We'll follow them and find out."

"And what if they attack the City Hall or the councilmen?" Bolin raised his brow.

"Let's just hope figure this out before that happens." Mako frowned.

* * *

SEVERAL BLACK vehicles parked around a large, beige building with a white portico – Fire Nation soldiers patrolling the area and keeping civilians away from the premises. A man stood at a window at a building across from them – keeping his distance to avert detection as he held up binoculars and surveyed the situation. Looking at his watch, he fished out a radio.

"This's Wilcox, got an eye on the Water Nation embassy." He pulled up his binoculars. "Everything seems quiet and the Fire Nation's put some men guarding the building."

"Good, keep me posted." Iroh's voice came.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

IROH GOT off the radio and started the vehicle – driving out of a parking lot and into the road, moving up to an intersection. Stopping at a red light, he looked to his left and saw Fire Nation vehicles parked around it with men patrolling. He made the turn and drove up to a sidewalk, parking several metres away.

"Now we wait." He turned off the car.

"Y'know, this is kind of a long shot." Bolin sat back. "What if they don't attack today?"

"So, what'd you have us do, huh?" Mako turned to him.

"I dunno, I just think they wouldn't attack today. It's too soon since the assassination."

"Well, if there's nothing today, then we'll keep trying till we catch 'em." Korra frowned.

"Okay, I guess." Bolin's brows stitched with uncertainty.

Korra sat back and crossed her arms – seeing the Fire Nation patrolling around a large building with their vehicles parked around it. She sifted her mind, wondering which embassy would be attacked and what the motives of the attacks were. Were they somehow linked to the Water Nation? Somehow trying to cause unrest and start a war all over again?  
"Sir, this is Lieutenant Maxwell." A voice came on the radio.

"Yes, come in." Iroh picked up the radio.

"There's an attack on the Water Nation embassy on the corner of 5th and Broadway."

"Okay, we're on it." Iroh turned on the vehicle.

"What happened?" Korra leaned toward him.

"An embassy's under attack."

* * *

MANOEUVRING THE street, Iroh made a sharp turn at an intersection – seeing several hooded, masked men scaling down the building and the Fire Nation standing around it and taking fighting stances. Korra stood from her seat, stepping onto the door and alarming Mako and Bolin.

"Korra, what're you –,"

Korra shot towards the building with fire propelling her under her feet and moved towards the building. A man scaling the building untethered himself and jumped up to her, weaving water around him and sending an icicle toward her. She spun around – deflecting the attack with her leg and sending a gust of wind at him, smashing him into the building.

She flipped over and landed in front of the Fire Nation, angering Nobuyuki who walked toward her. "What're you doing here? I officially cancelled your investigation."

"You have to get outta here." She walked up to him. "They're bloodbend –,"

Korra and the men froze up in place – their bodies stiffening and their limps twisting as they ascended into the air. Screams spread as they were contorted – a man's arm ripping clean off while another's neck snapped in half. Korra balled up and grit her teeth, her eyes glowing brightly as she sent air around her, shooting fire at a man standing on a rooftop nearby bloodbending them.

"Nobuyuki, get your men outta here." She turned to them and shot toward the bloodbender.

Nobuyuki struggled to his feet as he and his men got their bearings – the masked men massing around them weaving water ready to attack. Iroh's car screeched to stop and he, Mako and Bolin jumped out and raced up to them. A masked man sent a torrent of water at Bolin who slammed his fist on the ground, raising a column of earth that dispersed the attack as Mako and Iroh spread out.

Nobuyuki sidestepped from a water whip, shooting a fireball at the man and knocking him over. Bolin clenched his fist and spread his arms apart – turning the earth into a pool of lava that he sent towards the masked men who shot grappling hooks at building, evading the attack. They sent down a volley of icicles and he knelt down – covering himself in lava and thrusting his fists upward and sending balls of lava at them, that they evade as them and ran up the side of the building.

Korra rolled to her feet and dodged a water whip, shifting her weight as she walked toward him nimbly and held her hands before her. Bending over, she stamped her foot on the roof, elevating rocks underneath the man and launching him into the air. The man spun out of control and shot grappling hooks on the ground – catapulting himself downward and kicking her in the face.

She fell back and swerved around in mid-air, stabbing her hand into the ground and chucking a rock into the man's face. Stumbling back, he stretched his arms out – summoning icicles that hovered around him. He shot them toward her, surrounding her at all sides and raining on her in a relentless onslaught.

She flipped back and landed on one knee, holding her forearm upward as she blocked an icicle – turning it toward before it made contact. She spun around, catching each icicle as they shot towards her. He stepped on the ground and shot water on the roof – covering the expanse and spreading around her. He clenched his fists, freezing the water and creating icicles that he sent up around her.

She went into the Avatar State, creating a storm as air swerved around in a tornado and destroying the roof as bricks ascended. The man looked around and panicked as he was pushed to the edge and nearly fell off. Frowning, he jumped back and drew out small black pellets from his satchel and threw into the air – exploding and spreading down to the street in a cloud of smoke.

A masked man sent a water whip at Mako who jumped out of the way and shot lightning into his chest – burrowing through him. A hooded man ran up a car and lunged at him with an ice coated fist and Iroh shot a fireball at him, knocking him over. Nobuyuki backed up and held his fighting stance – seeing his men dead on the ground around him as the hooded men surrounded him.

A man ran toward them, ready to attack when the smoke engulfed him and he stepped back. Lowing his fists, he stepped back and entered the cloud – his eyes glowing bright blue as he disappeared. Several blue lights glinted and disappeared as they cloud engulfed the street – sounds of wires retracting deadening out of earshot.

Korra spread a wave of air, dispersing the cloud and clearing the airspace. She landed in the street and walked up to the others –seeing Nobuyuki get his bearings as few of his men rose to their feet while others laid dead on the ground.

"Is the ambassador still alive?" Korra turned to Nobuyuki who spoke to his men, sending them into the building.

* * *

KORRA, MAKO and Bolin moved down the foyer of his apartment = flipping the light switch on and slumping on the chairs. Moving into the dining room, Mako grabbed a beer from the fridge when the door swung open and Asami stormed into the room.

"Oh, thank God." She panted. "I heard what happened on the news – sorry, I was so busy; I couldn't make it."

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't cuz these guys weren't messing around." Korra winced as she rubbed her bruised arm.

"Who were those guys?" Asami turned to Mako.

"We –,"

"Good evening, citizens of Republic City." A monotone, husky man's voice came on the radio, drawing their attention. "I am the Anarchist and we, the Mark of the Moon, are here to liberate the city from the oppressive governments and their corrupt politics. For years, we've lived in the shadows; waiting for the day of reckoning when waterbenders shall rise and take over the world. We cannot unite with the other nations, especially the Fire Nation who's treaty is a farce in order to spread their talons and control us. No longer will we hide and no longer will your false of peace blind the people of this city. And to the Avatar, stay out of our way or all you hold dear will crumble before your eyes. You may outnumber us, but no matter how many stars are in the sky; the moon will always outshine them."

"Did they just declare war on the four nations?" Asami backed up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Korra frowned.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading**


	3. Retaliation

**RETALIATION**

CAMERAS FLASHED and murmurs spread as hungry reporters massed around the steps of city hall. A frown crossed Detective Nobuyuki's face, one he tried feebly to mask as questions flew in:

"Will the four nations respond to the declaration of war?"

"Do you know anything about the Anarchist?"

"What're you going to do about the assassinations?"

"Is the Water Nation behind the Mark of the Moon?"

"How will this affect the summit?"

Nobuyuki sighed and calmed his mind, masking his irritation. "Investigations are underway as we speak. We currently have no real information about the Mark of the Moon and their leader, but with the Avatar's help, we will bring him to justice. The ambassadors have been moved to highly secure locations away from their embassies and for the time being, the summit will be postponed."

More questions flooded in as he stepped off the podium, followed by other soldiers as a man stood before the horde of journalist. Behind the crowd stood Korra, stewing with anger as she folded her arms and scoffed.

* * *

"'THE AVATAR'S cooperation', can you believe that?" Korra slapped a newspaper on Mako's desk, slumping on a chair. "The guy takes all the evidence we'd found then up and lies that we're helping him willingly."

"I think you're missing the point here." Mako grabbed his coffee.

"Really? Cuz you should be just as pissed off as I am."

"I am, it's frustrating, but we need to focus on the war declaration and whoever this Anarchist guy is."

"Yeah, guess you're right." She sighed and sat back. "Well, at least we now know that they have an align themselves with waterbenders and wants to stop the treaty from happening – definitely put a wedge in the way of its signing."

"They most likely have a connection with the Equalists. With the tattoo you'd spotted when you fought one of them and the image from one of their bases, they must be linked."

"Or they might be enemies." She stroked her chin.

"How?"

"Well, they have similarities, but their goals are different." She sat up. "The Equalists wanted equality for benders and non-benders alike while the Mark of the Moon want the waterbender supremacy."

"It is possible." He sifted his mind. "But, it could just be something the Anarchist said to disrupt the summit. It could just be a means to an end to ensure the Fire Nation and Water Nation would have a fallout that'd stop the treaty altogether."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter now cuz Nobuyuki took all our evidence." She crossed her arms.

"Not all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I had my assistant make two copies of the files that were in the lockup." He stood and walked up to shelf to the left of his desk. "The one at my place was the second one and I kept the first …" He fished out a duffel bag. "Here."

"This's awesome! Now we can continue our investigation." She grinned and she moved up to him and opened the bag. "Where should we start?" She picked up some documents."

"Let's try to prove our theories by checking the Equalist bases." He fished out a folder. "If there's anything linking the Mark of the Moon to them, we'll find it there."

"Or we'll find that I'm right about their goals being different _and_ that they're hiding behind them to lead us on a wild goose chase."

"You didn't say that earlier."

"Just came off the top a' my head just now." She grinned then grabbed the file from him. "I'll check the bases while you … try to find something else to do."

"You know that's extremely random, right."

"I wanna do a solo mission." She headed for the door. "Getting a lil rusty."

She waved at him and took her leave, leaving him alone in the room as he rummaged through the bag. As he searched, something clicked, making him step back and pace around. If the Mark of the Moon want waterbender supremacy, then why did they attack a Water Nation ambassador?

* * *

"GOOD MORNING." Bolin smiled at a woman who walked past him, proceeding down the hall with his head held high as he traversed the expanse.

Wearing the uniform lifted his spirits and even though he wasn't a high ranking officer, he still felt in charge. Being around military personnel might've made him tense at times, but it was nothing like it was for him as an actor. Oddly enough, he expected more women in corps. Guess movies and real life were more different than he thought.

He made a turn and saw General Iroh step out of his office, adjusting his clothes as he moved up to his superior. "Good morning, General, how are you this morning?"

"You just greeted me twice in the same greeting." Iroh raised his brow.

"Well, how are you then?" Bolin winced. "Sorry, still trying to act cool around this place."

"You'll grow out of it." Iroh locked the door and headed down the hall.

"Are you going somewhere? Up to some important General-ial-y business?"

"Actually I am, though I doubt that's a word."

"Could I come with?"

"I think you should sit this one out, Bolin – wanna keep this on the DL."

"Oh, come on, I can keep a secret."

"It's not that." Iroh glanced around, seeing that the hall he'd entered was clear. "I want to make sure any possible moles in the United Forces don't notice me moving around on my own."

"What do you mean?" Bolin's brows stitched.

"There're moles in the RCPD and nobody knows the full extent of it. In case there're some here, I wanna make sure they don't know what I'm up to."

"So, what should I do then?"

"Cover for me. If anybody asks, say I'm busy prepping for possible attacks on the city by the Mark of the Moon."

"You got it, sir – nobody will know about what you're doing secretly off the books!" Bolin saluted. Iroh glared at him, sending shivers up his spine as he chuckled uneasily and looked around. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Where're you going anyway?"

"To see Asami."

* * *

CLICKING IN a code on the keypad beside the door, Asami entered an expansive hall, leading Iroh into the room as lights came on as they moved onward. Several vehicles came alight as they proceeded, forming rows upon rows and leading up to a large metal containment chamber at the end of the room.

"This's the R & D lockup where we keep future Future Industries vehicles before we release them onto the market – gotta stay ahead of the crowd." She smirked. "Sure, a lotta these're models similar to those we've released before, but we're working on marvels like flying cars! That'd definitely revolutionize travel as we know it."

"Or incite a law suit from Stark Industries." He looked around.

"Oh, Howard's too busy making movies to care about us … I hope." She chuckled. "Anyway, we've got many vehicles I'm excited about, like The Ghost." She gestured to a chrome sedan in a display case to her right. "A vehicle that could move up to 268miles per hour."

"Really?"

"Well, theoretically anyway. We're having trouble with … reaching the actual speed – but we can hope, right?" She grinned.

"Indeed we can." He nodded and watched her move ahead of him, his mind drifting as his eyes trailed down her body.

"We've got the –,"

"Look, sorry, but I didn't exactly come for a special tour."

"Oh, sorry." Her face flushed. "I just been so consumed by work lately – it was nice to have somebody to show our future vehicles to. Can't exactly do that with anybody."

"I could come for a tour later on."

"Well, then we'd be wasting valuable time – you've still got the summit to worry about."

"Yeah – right."

"… We can still do it another time though."

"Sure thing."

She smiled then shook her head. "Anyway, this's is what you came for." She walked onward.

Following her down the hall, he stepped back as she stood before the metal containment chamber – keying in a code on the keypad on the right. Hearing the affirmative beep, she moved aside as the twin doors opened, displaying a battle suit that lay nestled within.

Fashioned in white plating interwoven with green tubes, the suit stood at around 6 feet, having a masculine build with a visor on the helmet. Its paintjob gleamed in the fluorescent light, showing its simplistic design as black fabric showed between the metal and weaved through the spaces in the armour leading up to a red orb in the centre of its chest.

"I give you the Spirit Suit." She gestured. "Varrick Tech patented."

"Whoa." His eyes dilated in interest.

"Whoa, indeed." She smirked. "The suit's powered by Spirit Energy and incorporates it into the armour to increase durability. What's special about it however is how it can use the Spirit Energy to balance the chi of the user – that's how it can combat bloodbending."

"Simply balancing chi?" Curiosity grew in his expression.

"Yes. I hypothesise that the Avatar State is simply a heightened balance of chi. You know how all benders have to harness their chi to control elements?"

"Talking to a firebender." He chuckled.

"Well, if I'm right, this suit should give the wearer a heightened balance of chi, one that can rival the Avatar State. Obviously, there's more to the Avatar State than balancing chi, but I'm sure it's one of its key factors _and_ why bloodbending doesn't work when one is in that state."

"This is brilliant! How many of these do you have?"

"Just this one and it's not even ready yet. It's still in development and a little volatile. I'd need a week at the least to get it battle-ready."

"Hmm, guess it can't be helped." He frowned slightly. "I'll be back later to see how it's going."

"You know, we've still got mechatanks – you could use those. Sure, it can't combat bloodbending, but it'd definitely give you an advantage in battle."

"No, we shouldn't." He headed for the door.

"C'mon, at least let me leave you with something." She followed him. "I've been working on a new design that'd increase agility."

"We're not gonna use a mechatank."

"Why?"

"Asami, there're masked men causing chaos in the city again – anything that reminds the people of the Equalists and Kuvira would reverse what the treaty's trying to do. What the people need to see is the United Forces protecting them, not mechatanks that'd remind them of Amon."

"Okay." She huffed.

"Just let me know when the suit's done." He headed out the door. "I'll keep in touch – you can still be of help." She smiled.

* * *

TIRES SCREECHED as Korra veered out of control, crashing her car right into a lamppost and smacking her forehead on the steering wheel. Lifting her head painfully, she groaned as she sat back – shaking her head as she took in her surroundings and disembarked. She fished out a map from the glove compartment, spreading it out before her and checking the location she was in.

"How do people do this driving thing anyway?" She muttered.

She rolled up the map and looked forward, a frown stitching as she grew tense. Police tap wrapped around the building that stood before her, it's damaged wooden walls and shattered windows showing its age as moss and vines wove around the structure. Stuffing the paper in her pocket, she stepped forward and eased her way through the boundaries – her eyes darting around as she looked around for pedestrians.

Moving over the broken tiles outside the edifice, she entered the foyer and looked around – feeling the cold envelop her in the empty expanse. She called out and her voice echoed, resounding through the creaking walls and desolate halls. She moved up to the end of the room and looked to her left and right, seeing corridors moving deeper in the building.

"It'd be funny if Batman came here cuz of this." She flipped a coin and took the hall to the left.

Entering the dim expanse, she squinted as it tapered out into the darkness – the dirty walls darkening as they went further. Lighting a fireball in her hand, she trod onward apprehensively, making sure to keep her guard up as memories flashed of the Chi Blockers sneaky attacks. Moving down the hall, she saw grass growing out of the floor and stretching around.

She knelt down and touched it, rubbing the blades between her fingers. "It's fresh." She frowned.

She stood up and jogged onward, hearing the trickling of water echo behind the walls as she proceeded. She tripped and fell over, quickly turning to see a vine growing out of the floor and into a wall to her left. She stood up and touched it, sensing no Spirit Energy coming from it.

"What's going on here?" She stepped back.

Warmth grew in her body as her eyes glowed, quickly coming back to normal as she turned and heard the water trickling louden. She ran down the hall and bumped into something, cursing as she stepped back and bit her tongue by accident. She squinted her eyes as she saw the floor end at a certain point, opening into a chasm at the end of the hall.

She stepped forward and held her hand out, feeling the texture of bricks before her though nothing stood in her way. She felt around and sensed that it was an invisible wall, spreading out across the hall up to the wall to her left. She moved her hand around and it phased into the wall to her left, drawing a shriek from her.

The wall on the left flickered and disappeared, revealing another hallway that spread onward. She studied both pathways and turned to the one with the invisible wall, taking her earthbending stance as she closed her eyes and focussed on the structure she couldn't see.

"Just because it's invisible, doesn't mean I can't bend it."

She shifted her torso back and thrust her fists forward, hearing rocks crumble and bounce off the ground. She stepped back as she saw red energy exude from the ground, unveiling the concrete wall she'd broken. Walking slowly, she moved past the rubble and up to the opening – seeing water running down below through a pipe that led through a grate to her left.

"A sewer pipe?" She studied the water. "It must lead to a cave of some kind – why am I talking to myself?"

She scoffed and jumped down, weaving air around her feet so she'd levitate above the current. She frowned as she looked closer at the water, seeing bricks underneath that let some water seep through. Lifting her fists up, she broke a hole through the floor, raising the concrete to impede the flow as she descended into the darkness.

She forged a fireball in her descent, illuminating the expanse as she landed in the middle of a large room. Water trickled and she looked up, seeing the hole begin to leak – quickly throwing her arms to the right and closing it. She sent the fire up to the ceiling, lighting up the room as she moved around.

Several boards lined the walls, displaying a collage of papers and pictures tacked upon it and filling the room. She moved up to a wall and studied the board, seeing that the papers were parts of newspapers, maps and photographs aligned to create a plan linked by red string. She huffed as she read it, rubbing her nose as she stepped back.

"How do people plan anything like this? Thought Amazing Spider-Man 2 was bad." She frowned.

Moving along the wall, she spotted something that drew her attention, moving up to a photograph that stood at the corner of the board. A crescent moon nestled within two rings adorned the top of a picture, right above an image of Amon.

She jerked back. "The Equalists and the Mark of the Moon are the same!"

* * *

"I CAN'T believe this." Mako stepped back. "Well, I can – I did think that anyway."

"Guess I was wrong about their goals being different." Korra crossed her arms. "Now we just need to know what they're planning."

He leaned over his desk and studied the picture, sifting his mind as he looked up to her. "What would the Equalists gain from this? They're working with benders and they're their worst enemy – I thought Amon tricked them."

"Well, I'm just as confused as you are." She slumped on his chair. "There's more going on here – no bender could pull off what I saw."

"How were you the only one who could see that pathway?" He turned to her. "We had several men searching it over and over and Ling couldn't sense any other rooms."

"I don't know. The water probably interfered with her seismic sense, but I don't know." She scratched her head. "The wall was invisible before I broke it."

"Ling sensed platinum infused in the wall – how could _you_ bend it?"

"There was metal in the wall? Just seemed like brick to me." She stroked her chin. "Well, invisible brick – maybe it's some kinda Spirit Cement or something."

"Kinda sounds like a Varrick Tech brand."

"Or Stark Industries. Have you ever seen Howard Stark and Varrick in the same room?"

"No."

"Gives you a migraine." She chuckled.

"So, what're we dealing with here?" He crossed his arms. "The Equalists are suddenly working with benders, the Mark of the Moon's declared war and now there's a link to the Spirit World?"

"It could be the same energy I sensed before I got here. Maybe it's what's stopping me from closing the Spirit Portals."

"We are totally screwed." He ran his hand down his face.

"And that should've been your job." She huffed.

"Huh?" The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello, this is Head Detective Mako, RCPD."

"Mako, it's Iroh – I got the call from Korra about the evidence she found at the Equalist base."

"Oh, yeah, we were hoping you'd help us figure out what's going on."

"Thing is, I can't be seen at the RCPD – don't wanna let any moles in the force know I'm working with you on the investigation."

"Good point."

"So, meet me at the abandoned building and bring the evidence; I'd like to get a good look at it myself."

"Understood. I'll be there around seven."

* * *

IROH'S EYES felt heavy as he leaned over his coffee table, half-drunk coffee in hand, as he studied a plethora of photos splayed over the table. Each was a picture of the boards Korra had uncovered, each a piece of the puzzle to finding out who the Mark of the Moon are and what they were planning.

A knock came at the door, jerking him out of his thoughts as he quickly turned to it. "Hold on." He went and opened it, seeing Bolin on the other end. "Bolin? What're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd fill you in on what I'd found." He glanced around. "About the moles in the United Forces."

"I'm sure there aren't any in my house." Iroh's eyes drooped.

"Phew, thought I was being followed for a second." Bolin huffed.

"What happened?"

"Well, there was this car that tailed me for a couple a' blocks, but then I realized that it was just this old lady with bad eyesight who got lost on her way home."

"You couldn't have checked in your rearview mirror?"

"I didn't want to let the person following me know that I knew that they're following me!"

"Then how'd you know you were being followed?" Iroh raised his brow.

"I looked in the rearview mirror." Bolin grinned.

Iroh deadpanned. "Goodnight, Bolin." He shut the door.

"Wait!" Bolin wedged his foot in the door. "I've got something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was talking to Chief Beifong and she told me that they found a couple of moles in the summit security detail. They're holding interrogations as we speak."

"So it spreads that far, huh?" Iroh sifted his mind. "Thank you." He began to close the door.

"Wait! What's that?" Bolin pointed at the coffee table behind him.

"Oh, those're plans Korra found in an old Equalist base this afternoon." Iroh let him in.

Bolin walked up to the table, squinting at the papers. "Man, how do people make plans like this anyway?"

"It's a little complicated, but I've been reading through it for several hours now."

"You find anything?"

"It's a cryptic map."

"Of what?"

"Republic City, leading to a base of the Mark of the Moon."

* * *

CRICKETS CHIRPED through the chill night air as Iroh and Bolin stepped out of their vehicle, looking at the forest that stood before them. Looking back, Bolin saw the city lights in the distance, rubbing his shoulders as a white cloud escaped his mouth.

"Man, it's cold today." He shuddered.

"Not really." Iroh walked past.

"Yeah, well you can talk with your firebending." Bolin pouted.

"It's not that – I'm just used to the weather." Iroh shrugged. "Military training – heard of it?"

"Well, they're some things you can't adjust to." Bolin stuffed his hands into his pockets. He took in his surroundings – the moonlight forming patterns through the leaves above. "You sure this's the right place? Thought an evil hideout would be somewhere more … secret."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I dunno, I just don't think they'd be out in the open like this. I'd pictured a basement of some building or someplace underground."

"Whatever it is, we'll find out tonight." Iroh frowned.

The two traversed the forest, leaving their car parked nearby as they entered the depths and were engulfed in the thickets. Glancing at their vehicle that grew smaller in perspective, Bolin fished out a red button and stabbed it into a tree bark, quickly following Iroh who'd gained some distance. Pulling out a piece of paper, Iroh unrolled it before him, showing a map he'd crafted using the locations he'd deciphered from the evidence he was studying.

Minutes felt like hours to Bolin, the raven-haired man masking his yawns and stretches from his superior as he battled sleep. His vision grew blurry as time passed, his efforts dead set on keeping awake as the forest thickened around them. He looked around groggily and jerked back in surprise as he saw a tree to his left.

"Iroh, look at this!"  
"What?" Iroh came to his side.

"I put this button a few hours earlier." Bolin ripped it off the tree bark. "We're going in a circle."

"How? I've followed the map thoroughly." Iroh looked at the map.

"Hold on a second." Bolin looked around, tension dilated his eyes. "Where's the city?"

"What're you talking about?"

"When I put this button, the city was visible in the distance, but I can't see anything."

Iroh frowned as he looked around, holding a finger to his lips as he walked onward and gestured for Bolin to follow him. Placing the button on the tree, he tailed his superior, scanning the area apprehensively as he led him to a small clearing in the forest. Moving up to the edge of a cliff, Iroh stepped back as he saw a waterfall pouring to a thicker forest below.

"What is it?" Bolin raised his brow.

"The United Forces has detailed maps of Republic City – there isn't supposed to be a waterfall in this forest."

"Ah, c'mon, you just forgot." Bolin chuckled. "… Right?"

"I don't forget anything." Iroh frowned.

Bolin gasped as he looked behind him. "Look out!"

The two jumped out of the way as a kunai dagger shot between them, jamming into a nearby tree. Turning to the bush it came from, Bolin and Iroh readied themselves as five masked men jumped into the area, weaving tubes of water around them as they took their fighting stances.

Bolin struck first, summoning a slab of rock and kicking it at a masked man who flipped out of the way and smacked him with a water whip. Iroh weaved through the lashes of water sent at him, bouncing back and punching balls of flame at them, hitting two of them while the others quickly evaded.

He charged at a masked man, punching strips of fire at him in swift shots that met rushing air as he flipped back. The assailant lunged at him with a right hook and stopped before he made contact. Iroh kicked him in the gut, knocking him onto another masked man who fell against a tree. The two men muttered to each other and turned to Iroh, nodding as they stood up. One of them ran off while the other charged at him.

Bolin summoned a boulder into the air, blocking a rush of water and punched it at a masked man, smashing him into a tree. He jumped away from a kick and threw his arm across, raising a rock that crashed into his side. A masked man sliced at his back with a water whip, making him wince in pain.

Iroh came to his aide, punching out the assailant with a fiery fist and knocking another back with a roundhouse kick. Three masked men arrived and he stepped back, stamping his feet into the ground as he charged lightning around him. He struck each of them, shifting his arms around to cover the area and thrust a bolt into the remaining attacker's midsection.

"More are coming!" Bolin turned around.

He shot his fists up, drawing out a boulder from the earth and punched it at two masked men that ran toward him, smacking one aside while the other dodged. Iroh charged lightning when his body suddenly stiffened and fell on his knees. He grit his teeth as he felt his muscles tightening – straining to turn his head as he saw a masked man approach him and wave his arms like puppeteer.

"Iroh!"

The masked man waved his hand, sending Bolin flying onto a tree as more assailants arrived. He turned to Iroh, seeing him struggle to move as he tightened his hold on him. "You're coming with us."

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading**


	4. Sides

**SIDES**

THE BRIGHT sun beat down against the thick forest, Bolin's eyes weary as he held them open in his fogging vision. His feet grazed on the grass as he trudged, his numb and tired body littered with bruises lain underneath his tattered clothes. Feeling blood seep from his shoulder, he pushed himself onward, trying to get out of the maze he was in.

"Hello?" His voice echoed. "Is anybody out there?" No response came. "Kinda beaten up here!"

He waited and huffed, mustering one last step before he collapsed on the floor and splayed himself on his back. The sunlight bled into his eyes as he breathed haggardly, his mind racing as he tried to figure what to next. He sunk back and began to slowly go unconscious, giving into the pain when a voice came:

"Bolin!"  
He groaned as he turned, seeing Naga's familiar large face. "Naga?"

"Bolin, what happened?" Mako dismounted the polar bear dog, helping him up along with Korra.

" I – Pabu!" Bolin smiled as the ferret scurried onto his shoulder. "Where'd you come from?"

"We've been searching for hours and found nothing, so I had Naga brought from Air Temple Island." Korra petted the polar bear dog. "Guess nothing beats your nose, huh, girl?"

"What happened here?" Mako looked around at the corpses.

"A bunch a' masked guys attacked us and kidnapped General Iroh." Bolin winced.

"Dammit." Mako frowned.

"What were you two doing here?" Korra raised her brow.

"We were following a secret map Iroh got from the evidence to find the Mark of the Moon's hideout, but then we got stuck in the forest –,"

"Forest? You mean the one over there?" Korra pointed at a forest in the distance.

"No, the forest we're standing in right now." Bolin's brows stitched. "There're trees all around us."

"What trees?" Korra looked around.

"Korra, there're several trees around here." Mako gestured.

"I can't see anything." Korra paced around. "We're standing on a cliff and the forest's down there." She stepped up to a waterfall.

"Huh?" Mako and Bolin synchronised.

"Korra, what're you talking about?" Confusion etched on Mako's face.

"What're _you_ talking about?" Korra frowned.

"Whoa, no need to beat us up to make your point." Bolin jerked back.

"What?"

"Korra, you're in the Avatar State." Mako's face stiffened with worry.

"I am?"

Korra stepped back and looked at her hands, frowning as she felt energy flowing through her as a warmth rose from her centre. She looked around, squinting as she saw small tubes of red energy rising from the ground as she scanned the area. Taking a deep breath, she paced around, seeing more of the aura encompassing the expanse.

"There's more red energy here."

"Red energy?" Mako walked up to her.

"I saw it when I broke down the invisible wall." She turned to him. "It must be causing an illusion of there being a forest."

"How do you know it's an illusion?" Bolin winced.

"It's the same like when I saw an invisible wall when everyone else saw one made of titanium – they're illusions."

"So, what're you saying." Mako raised his brow.

"I'm saying that the Mark of the Moon is using magic to deceive us."

* * *

"MAGIC? YOU'VE gotta be kidding me." Bolin leaned back, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"We live in a world where people can move things with their mind, where spirits exist, where we travel through portals and fight giant kites and you're confused about magic?" Korra sat on Mako's desk.

"When you put it that way it kinda makes sense." He huffed. "Kinda explains why it seemed like we were going in circles when we were walking in a straight line."

"Understood." Mako nodded, putting down the receiver.

"You've told Ling?" Korra turned to him.

"Yeah, she's gonna launch a search too. Apparently she's found some moles in the summit security detail, so she's careful to keep her team small." He sat down.

"Wait, are they gonna be able to find anything with that illusion over the forest?" Bolin raised his brow. "Only Korra could see through it."

"Then I'm gonna go on the search with them." Korra headed for the door. "Wish me luck."

"Stay safe." Mako stood up.

He moved in to kiss her and she hesitated, shifting and pecking him on the cheek instead. Stepping away from him, she grabbed her coat and headed out of the room, leaving him standing in confusion. Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Bolin cleared his throat, standing up slowly.

"I'm gonna go." He laughed uneasily.

"Yeah." Mako sat back, his voice distracted. Bolin reached for the door handle when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Head Detective Mako, you're needed down in Forensics."

* * *

MAKO AND Bolin stood before a window in a dim room, looking into a surgical ward that had a man's corpse lain atop a gurney. Bolin winced as he saw its chest cut open, closing his eyes and turning away when a woman entered sporting a shy grin and adjusting her glasses.

"Uh, sorry to have kept you waiting." She walked up to them. "I'm Dr Laura Lee, I'm head of Forensics."

"What did you want to see me for?" Mako turned to her.

"Well, we've been running autopsies on police officers killed during the MoM attacks –,"

"Mom?" Bolin raised his brow.

"Mark of the Moon, weird acronym, huh?" She smiled.

"And what did you find?" Mako frowned.

"Yes, well, um." She adjusted her glasses. "During the autopsy, we found a discrepancy that could reveal the true cause of their deaths."

"True cause?" Mako turned to her.

"See, the only intel we've had about them is that they're waterbenders, but the results suggest that bloodbending was involved as well."

"What did you find?"

"Well, we ran surgery on corpses undergoing initial decay, the fresh stage of decomposition after the heart stops beating and cells begin to break down. Normally blood collects in the lower portions and skin begins to tighten, but with these subjects, blood was clotted in the heart and lungs, slowing down the process. In a living person, during the atrial systole, oxygenated blood flows through the coronary arteries, into the left ventricle and out the aorta, thus the largest blood amount is in the left side of the heart even before initial decay begins. With these subjects, all the blood was found in the right ventricle and since none of them had any cardiac illness prior to their deaths, the only conclusion was that the blood was forced there."

Bolin blinked, processing the information. "Uh, what?"

"The blood in the corpses had collected in the left side of the heart instead of the right side where the largest amount normally is when the person's alive."

"Oh … I still don't get it."

"This is clear proof that the Mark of the Moon are bloodbenders."

"This is perfect! Where's your report?" Mako looked at her eagerly.

"Heheh, I haven't … written it yet … just kinda off the dome right now." Laura rubbed her nape.

"Well, get it written and bring it by my office within the hour." Mako headed for the door.

"Will do, sir." She nodded.

Bolin walked past her and saluting her. "Later."

Laura blushed and turned away from him, gaining a smirk as he walked back to her. Mako grabbed him by the collar. "You already have Opal, you idiot." He dragged him out of the room.

* * *

LING RUBBED her hand against a tree, frowning deeply as she moved the sole of her shoe aside and stomped on the ground, sensing the area around her. She turned to Korra. "So, this is all an illusion."

"Yes." The Avatar looked around and frowned, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Well, it's some impressive magic trick." Ling snapped the sole back in place. "Guess that's another thing to add to the list of things seismic sense can't detect. Kinda counts as the same as lying since this is all false."

"Yeah." Korra entered the real forest up ahead. "Here's the real forest."

Ling nodded and gestured for her men to follow her, walking uneasily as she warred with herself on what was real and what wasn't. Korra walked ahead of the group, looking around and pointing the way as she navigated the forest. She entered a footpath and stopped, seeing a large vine stretch across it and down into a stream. She went and touched it, sensing spirit energy emanating from it as she searched the area they were in.

"Have you found anything?" Ling's eyes roamed.

"No." Korra sighed. "The forest's empty."

"What?"

"The vines intertwine through every tree in the forest and there's nothing here."

"Well, I think we have to continue this search tomorrow." Ling looked at her wristwatch, seeing that it was 4am. "Heh, it already is." She turned to her men. "You'd better clock out – get some rest. We'll continue at 9am."

Korra breathed in and breathed out slowly, her eyes coming to normal as she calmed herself and looked around again. Huffing in frustration she left with Ling and her men, heading back to the city that peaked over the cliff before the early dawn sky. Red energy exuded from the trees they moved away from.

* * *

KORRA YAWNED loudly as she lugged herself to the front door, grunting as she entered the foyer and leaned against the wall lazily. The bell rang and she shook herself out of her daze, opening for Mako who stood in the door. He looked at her in confusion, her hair dishevelled and her only clothing being a long shirt and shorts.

"Rough morning?" He chuckled. "Came by at 9pm and you weren't home."

"Sorry." Korra yawned. "The search continued till 4pm." She rubbed her eye. "What time is it?"

"9am. I've got something I wanted to tell you abou –,"

"Crap! I'm supposed to meet Ling and continue the search!" She ran back into the house, quickly returning as she pulled on a pair of pants and clumsily put on her boots. "Sorry, Mako!"

He watched her run down the hall and he huffed as he picked a boot. "You forgot your –,"

"Thanks!" She grabbed it from him and hurried off.

* * *

IZUMI FROWNED as she read the document, putting it down and adjusting her glasses. "And you're sure about this?"

"It comes directly from RCPD's Forensics team – it is legitimate." Tenzin crossed his legs.

"I hope this means we can get back to our discussions." Tanroq turned to her from the other end of the table in the hall. "Bloodbending is an art that's been banned for years thanks to Katara and the Mark of Moon's use of it proves we have no connection to them. They may align themselves with us, but they're enemies of our custom. We seek peace and unity of the nations, not supremacy."

Izumi huffed and looked at the document, nodding. "The Fire Nation has spent several of its years oppressing the other nations and many after being self-reliant. It's time we ended the cycle of seclusion and worked together for a change. These terrorists want to prevent the signing from happening, proving that we're on the right course for a peaceful, united one earth republic."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tenzin smiled.

"Now that that's behind us." She slid the document to the side. "Let's get back to business."

* * *

KORRA GROWLED as she saw Nobuyuki giving his men instructions in the distance, crossing her arms and walking onward angrily. Mako and Bolin followed her a few feet back, exchanging uneasy looks as a white aura exuded from her body.

"Uh, are you sure you should be getting yourself mad while you're in the Avatar state?" Mako winced.

"Yeah, cuz from the history books, Aang did some pretty crazy things when he got mad." Bolin stepped back.

Korra groaned. "I know." She sighed and returned to normal. "I need it to see where the illusions are, but I'm pissed off that Nobuyuki's heading this investigation as well."

"Well, Ling had no choice. Now that the summit's back on, she couldn't lead the search anymore." Mako turned to the other men. "We'll just have to deal with it."

"I know, I just wish we could get something done without him butting in." Her eyes glowed momentarily. "Anyway, let's keep looking." She walked on. "If Iroh was right, the Mark of the Moon's hideout should be here somewhere."

"Right." He followed her. "So, what _is_ here?"

"Hmm." She looked around the pathway. "Still a forest." She squinted. "There doesn't seem to be an illusion here anywhere."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place then." He folded his arms. "If they were hiding out here, they'd definitely wanna keep the place hidden."

"Or this's a trick to throw us off track." She stroked her chin. "They could've foreseen somebody seeing through their illusion, so they left it in different spots so whoever could would follow the energy trail and still head off course."

"So, it'd be a maze either way." He ran his hand down his face.

"Ugh, why can't it be easier for a change!" She groaned. "Let's keep moving."

Bolin followed her then stopped. "Um, aren't we forgetting something?" He pointed at Nobuyuki's men.

Korra groaned again and moved over to the detective, seeing him turn to her and sport an impassive look that irritated her. "I've instructed my men to follow your orders for the time being, Avatar Korra. Since you can see what we can, we'll need to work together on this."

"Ah, so you agree with me now, huh?" She smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm not agreeing with anything, I'm simply acknowledging that we need your assistance in the search. The United Forces is a neutral party, so their help is necessary in the Fire Nation's investigations." Nobuyuki deadpanned.

"Fine." She frowned. "Come on."

Following Korra's lead, the men entered the forest to the left of the pathway, forming a uniform line as she walked ahead of them. Moving into a clearing, she turned and nodded to Nobuyuki, allowing him to spread his men around to continue their search. Korra, Mako and Bolin proceeded further – the Avatar's eyes darting around as she scanned the area for the red energy.

"Are you sure you still can't remember anything from the map Iroh made?" Mako looked over a bush.

"He didn't show it to me." Bolin shrugged. "Plus, I was too focussed on not getting lost that I didn't think about it."

"Well, we've already proven that the area you were searching in wasn't the actual forest, so we'd be flying blind either way." Korra stepped over a log.

"Having an idea where to go would help." Mako hunched over footprints, huffing as they were those of a moose lion.

"If only Pabu were here, he's got a great sense of smell, so I bet his nose could lead us to Iroh." Bolin pouted.

"Hey, where's Naga anyway?" Mako turned to Korra.

"I had her go ahead of us. Figured the illusions only altered sight and touch, so she could just smell around for Iroh." She smirked.

"Yeah, probably shoulda asked me before going and doing that." Bolin winced.

"Why?"

"Well, the forest we were in looked, felt, sounded and _smelt_ like a real one, so Naga would get lost too."

"What!? Why didn't you say that?" She growled.

"You didn't say anything." He jerked back.

"Son of a b –," Naga's howl met their ears, drawing their attention as she turned to her left. "Naga?"

"Sounds like she found something."

"Let's go find out."

The three ran toward the sound, moving past Nobuyuki who headed in the same direction. Moving past a large tree, the four jerked back as they saw Iroh lie limply on the ground – his clothes tattered and his body covered in wounds. Naga sniffed him curiously, turning to Korra with a worried look on her face.

"Iroh!" Bolin ran up to the man, placing his ear on his chest. "He's still breathing, it doesn't sound good."

"Let's get him out of here." Nobuyuki helped lift him up.

* * *

IROH LAY unconscious on a gurney in a hospital ward, hooked to IVs, an oxygen mask and covered in bandages. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami stood around him, looking to the doctor who looked at his file that he flipped through. Checking his readings on the cardiac monitor, he turned to them.

"Well, he's hurt pretty bad, but he should be fine in a few days." He adjusted his glasses.

"What happened exactly?" Asami's brows stitched.

"He had a couple stab wounds, nothing too deep though. The injuries were precisely inflicted to his pressure points, enough to inflict pain without causing too much damage. From my assessment, it was most likely due to violent torture." He frowned. "Whoever did this knew which parts to target."

"They're gonna pay for this." Korra frowned.

"This is really getting outta hand." Mako crossed his arms. "If we hadn't found him when we did, he'd be a goner right now."

"Thankfully he wasn't." The doctor looked at his watch. "I'll be back to check on him later. You can stay, but visiting hours will be over soon."

"Thanks, doc." Asami nodded as he headed out.

Korra huffed as she saw Iroh lay on the gurney. "We need to stop this now." she began to leave.

"Where're you going?" Mako turned to her.

"We've found Iroh and now that we've got the map, we can take the fight to them." She opened the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for back up or something? Maybe get Nobuyuki's men to help us?" Bolin raised a hand.

"We can't have him take the last lead we have. We're going now." She left the room.

"You gonna be okay here, Asami?" Mako stayed behind.

"No, I'm coming with." She fished out a black, form-fitting glove.

"What's that?" He raised his brow and she clenched her fist, charging fire and electricity through it. "Whoa."

"I've been busy." She smirked.

* * *

KORRA SQUINTED as she looked at an earpiece she held in hand – its protruding aerial increasing her curiosity as she put it in her ear. Bolin and Mako did the same, tapping the devices and drawing a chuckle from Asami who donned hers and pressed a red button on it.

"You hear me now?"

"Whoa!" Korra jerked back.

"Witchcraft." Bolin's face lit up.

"No, they're wireless transceivers." Asami smirked. "Just press the button and you'll be able to talk to anybody within a hundred foot radius."

"You sure it works?" Korra raised her brow.

"Well, it's still in the beta phase, so, heh, this'll be the first field test." She grinned uneasily.

"Let's hope it works then." Korra fished out the map from her pocket, splaying it on the ground. "Okay, so, we'll have to split up into two teams and converge here." She pointed at a clearing.

"Is it a good idea to split up? There're probably some illusions or something around here." Mako stroked his chin.

"I searched around this area already with Ling and if they're hiding around here, it must be underground."

"Okay, then, how're the teams gonna be?" Mako squatted.

"Bolin …" Korra glanced at Mako. "You'll go with Mako and I'll go with Asami." She ran her finger over a footpath going west of the clearing. "We'll use this footpath while you go east. Whoever reaches there first will tell us on these transceiver thingies. You got it?"

"Got it." Bolin saluted.

"Then let's move." Korra stood up.

The four split up, Bolin calling Pabu to his side as he and Mako took a footpath lined with reeds and bushes. Asami's brows stitched as she watched the men head off, turning to Korra who read the map meticulously. She sensed something was off, but shrugged it off, pocketing her hands and looking around the forest.

"UH, IS something wrong between you and Korra, bro?" Bolin raised his brow.

"What're you talking about?" Mako frowned.

"I dunno." Bolin thought. "It just seems like she's … avoiding you or somethin'."

"It's none of your business, Bolin – nothing's wrong."

"Mmkay." Bolin shrugged.

Stepping through a bush, the two entered a clearing in the middle of the forest – both looking around in confusion as they saw nothing around. Spotting Korra and Asami across from them, Mako gestured for them to come over. The women complied and headed over to them, suddenly disappearing into thin air.

"What the?" Bolin gasped.

"Korra!" Mako ran toward the spot they were in, vanishing as well.

"What the – Mako!" He chased after them and jumped away from a strip of fire that shot toward him. "Whoa!" He jerked back as he took in his surroundings. "What in the world?"  
Bolin, Asami, Mako and Korra stood in awe in the middle of a battle, fires strewn around as dragons roamed the sky. Hooded men of the Mark of the Moon fought off men riding the beasts with waterbending, easily defeated as the monsters rained hell upon them.

"Where'd all of this come from?" Asami's mouth fell agape.

"Whatever it is, I'm stopping it!" Korra frowned.

Shooting into the air, she wove air and fire around her, shooting them in a strip at the men on the ground when a dragon flew in her way, taking the blast point-blank. The smoke cleared and she jerked back in surprise as the beast was unscathed, its rider turning to her nonchalantly. The creature was clad in heavy golden armour, it's head adorned with the symbol of a red dragon on fire and the man draped in a thick cloak.

"Do not interfere." He looked at her blankly, turning to another rider who tossed an item to him.

"The heck I'm gonna do that!" Korra shot toward him.

A loud ringing blared in her ears and she screamed, falling to the ground alongside Mako, Bolin and Asami who fell unconscious.

* * *

BLINDING LIGHT bled into Korra's eyes as she struggled to her feet – looking around to her friends as they slowly roused. The four surveyed the area, seeing mutilated corpses of the Mark of the Moon's men splayed on the ground, some burned and others dismembered. Bolin walked onward and stepped into a depression, jerking back as he released it was the footprint of a dragon.

"What the hell's going on here?" Asami frowned.

"Weren't _we_ supposed to storm this place?" Mako walked around a corpse.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch." Bolin moved past him.

Asami turned to Korra – worry etching on her face as she saw her rub her head in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno." She winced. "Whatever that guy did to me has left me with a headache."

"What he did to _all_ of us." Asami crossed her arms. "We're really in trouble here."

"Yeah, first an army of bloodbenders, magic, illusions, dragons then Mr Brainblast – I think we're gonna need an extra Avatar." Bolin raked his hair.

"This Avatar's doing fine." Korra growled at him.

"So, what do we do now?" Mako raised his brow.

"The men who attacked this place stole something and we need to find out what it is." Korra stroked her chin.

"How do you know that?"

"The man who knocked us out received this metal object from another dragon rider." She combed her memory. "I'm a lil fuzzy on it, but it was golden."

"Well, we'll need to search for clues and figure out what it was."

"It's a good thing they didn't steal my Pabu from me." Bolin petted the ferret.

Traversing the area, the four moved over the corpses and walked up to a small building in the centre of the clearing – stepping through the destroyed doors and into the dim foyer. The edifice tapered into darkness, prompting the Avatar to create a fireball to illuminate their path.

More corpses littered the floor, some smashed into the wall and others contorted and steaming with burn marks. Cringing at the sight, Bolin followed the others hastily as they went through the hall and turned to their right. Korra jerked back as part of the wall to her right caved in, letting light seep through that led into another room.

Stepping over the rubble, the four entered another large room that held an office table that had been flipped over and waterbending and bloodbending scrolls that were ripped apart strewn over the floor. Korra stepped forward and looked around, her eyes glowing as she inspected the area while the others flipped things over. Something caught her eye in the corner of the room, walking over and picked it up.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Korra turned to the others.

"What's that?"

"I dunno." She fingered the box she held, looking at the runes that adorned it.

"Those're Norn runes." Mako took it from her. "What? We're fighting Norwegian wizards or something?"

"Well, it's empty." She took it back, opening it and revealing a triangle shaped depression in the centre.

"We have to take this to Laura at Forensics – she'd probably figure out what was inside this thing." Mako frowned.

* * *

IROH ROUSED slowly in the early morning, the dawning day illuminating the room in a dim grey tone. Shifting to the side of the bed, he stretched out and looked at his arm, seeing the stitches that lined it. He turned and saw Asami lay beside him – smiling as he soaked in her beautiful face as she was asleep.

He got out of bed and dressed up, leaving her and traversing the halls of the lavish penthouse as he headed into drawing room. Manoeuvring through the stacks of paper and boards that were arranged, he moved up to a design of the Spirit Suit that'd undergone adjustment. He stroked his chin as he studied the plans, squinting when Asami startled him.

"Hey there." She smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake?" He turned to her.

"Can't sleep?" She walked up to him.

"No, it's just habit." He stepped back as she looked at the board. "Came to look at the design again."

"Well, it's not going anywhere." She chuckled and pecked him. "You need to calm down. Rest and let your wounds heal."

"I will."

Her smile widened and she kissed him again, heading for the door. "Come back to bed when you're ready."

"Sure." He nodded and she left. He crossed his arms and looked at the designs, frowning as he sifted his mind.

* * *

CHANTS FILLED the still air of the dark hall – masked hooded men kneeling before paintings of Ying and Yang lining the walls occupying the room and leading to a cloaked man bowing before a statue of a man clad in a similar way with red glowing eyes. The heavy doors grazing against the ground cut through the low sounds, another one of their members entering and walking over to the man at the end of the room.

"Anarchist, the United Forces General's done his job well." He held out a file. "These are the designs for the mechatanks."

The Anarchist smirked and rose to his feet. "Excellent." He received the file. "With this and the summit security plans, nothing will stand in our way now."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the Universe! I apologize for how long it's taken to upload this chapter. At this point, it'd be safe to say that you shouldn't expect weekly updates because 1, we're working on multiple fics at once and 2, It takes a lot to get these done with good quality while juggling other things I have to do.**

**Hopefully people who've read our other fics will notice the cameo here. Sadly most won't, but it'll be nice if some do. If you're interested in any of our other fics you could read in between updates of this one, you could check out our Fairy Tail, Young Justice or Rise of the Guardians books. Hopefully you'll like them as much as these and see the little game we're playing here. Thanks to all who've been patient and kept reading and again, please leave a review so we can keep track of what we're doing. If it's good, bad or needs more of something, we'd like to know. Also, we just want to know who our readers are cuz it kinda feels like hardly anyone is reading the things we're putting out.** **If you wanna see more, read more, favourite or follow and Await the Awesomeness as we dive into the Universe. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Fear

**FEAR**

"AH, FRIENDS, it's been a while!" Varrick walked towards Korra, Mako and Bolin with his arms outstretched and hugged Korra.

"It's good to see you, Varrick." She received the gesture awkwardly. With a small smile, she handed him the case. "So, you think you've got time to check this out?"

"What's this?" He opened it, his brow raised in confusion. "It's empty."

"We found this on Wednesday when we searched the Mark of the Moon's hide out." Mako walked around Varrick, taking a seat beside the window where the light sprinkled in. "We thought you could figure out what it meant since its Norse."

"Glad you still come to me for this kinda stuff." The inventor lifted the box above his head, squinting at its markings.

"So, you've got any idea?" Bolin sat down along with Korra. He noticed Mako frown slightly as she avoided him, deciding to pretend he didn't sense the tension.

"Mmm-hmm … hmm …" Varrick frowned. "Ah-ha! It's got Norse markings on it!" He grinned.

"That's what we just said!" A vein popped on Korra's forehead.

"Let me have a look at it." Ju-Li, having set some tea on the office desk, walked up to them. She took the case from Varrick and studied it. Her eyes thinned as she read, a glow of curiosity gleaming in them as she frowned. "It says 'Key of Sethos'."

"Sethos?" Mako sat up, his brows crossing as he looked to her.

"That's what it says." She opened the lid and looked inside, the triangular depression within spiking her interest. "Was it empty when you got it?" She turned to Korra.

"Well, no. There were these dragon riders who beat us to the punch and stole something and we thought whatever it was must've been in there." Korra pointed at the box.

"Whatever it is could be part of a collection of objects meant to open something." Ju-Li closed it. "I could run some tests on it to at least figure out what the object inside was made of, but I can't promise any more than that."

"We'd be grateful." Korra stood up and smiled slightly.

"Let us know if you find anything." Mako rose to his feet and headed for the door.

"Sure thing." Varrick leaned against the table and sipped some tea.

Mako, Korra and Bolin exited the room. Closing the door behind him, Mako watched as the other two walked ahead of him. He noticed Korra's step being slightly hurried and frowned a little as he walked up to her.

"Hey, Korra, is something wrong?" He held her shoulder and halted her.

"No, I'm fine." She shook her shoulder and huffed, notably avoiding eye contact.

"… Okay."

"Good." She followed Bolin down the hall.

* * *

THE SOUNDS of chatter and camera flashes flooded in as Korra entered City Hall. To her right and left were several civilians, Air acolytes and delegates from the four nations seated in rows. She looked over and smiled as she walked to where Varrick, Ju-Li, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pema and her family sat and sent waves their way.

"We're glad to see you, Korra. We thought you wouldn't make it." Pema smiled warmly as she sat down at the end of the chair.

"Yeah, I kinda had a rough night yesterday, but I'm fine now." She rubbed her nape.

"I can't believe we're finally seeing a time when the four nations would be truly united." Asami beamed as she looked to the podium at the front stage. "I wish my father were here to see this."

"I'm sure he would be. Too bad there aren't any Mechatanks in the security detail, because that would've rocked." Varrick crossed his arms.

"Doubt there'd be any need for them anyway. RCPD and the United Forces have covered every square inch of this building; there's no way we'd be attacked." Mako turned to him then looked to the front.

"Ooh, they're starting now!" Bolin grinned.

President Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi, Chief Tonraq, the president of the Earth Republic and Tenzin all sat around the table at the stage. Tenzin's eyes roamed over the people presiding and he stopped when he saw his friends and family. A man walked up to the podium and cleared his throat as the hall was filled.

"Delegates and distinguished guests, I'd like to welcome you to this great and momentous occasion in our history. Today marks the end of the division between the Earth, Air, Water and Fire Nations and will dawn an era of unity for a united earth." He looked around at the sea of reporters and the assembly, gesturing to the delegates as he called them forth. "The president of Republic City, president of the Earth Republic, the leader of the Air Nation, the Fire Lord and Chief of the Water Tribe, please rise." He turned to them as they stood and shifted back to the audience. "Before you is the final draft of the Armed Forces agreement that has been negotiated by you and your representatives. By signing its pages, you will be committing your respective countries to abide by the terms as stipulated by international law. President Raiko, I believe you go first."

Korra's eyes narrowed as she watched the president move up to the podium and sign the document. Asami placed a hand on hers, squeezing it gently. "Relax, Korra, we're gonna be fine. We're safe here."

"Thanks, but I dunno." She huffed. "I can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

"There's no way that's happening." Asami offered a smiled. "Ling and the United Forces have this place heavily guarded – no one can attack this place."

Releasing a drawn out sigh, Korra glanced at her then looked around. "I hope you're right."

Applause spread through the hall as Tenzin moved away from the podium, allowing for the speaker to move up to the microphone. "And now Chief Tanroq."

The man nodded and smiled for the cameras as he stepped away from the table and moved up to the document laid upon the podium. Looking down at the papers with two signatures already in place, he reached forth and grabbed the pen. Korra looked around the building, almost automatically as unease welled within her. She turned to her left and frowned as she saw a guard talking to his fellow officer repeatedly.

Looking in the direction they were facing, she turned and frowned as another guard headed for the podium. The man raised his arm as he approached a Fire Nation guard and Korra shot up to her feet. "Everybody down!"

The guard drove an icicle through the firebender's chest and caused a panic as screams filled the hall. Guards from all over the building converged on the mole when others amongst them suddenly attacked, each using waterbending. Korra ran toward the fray when her body suddenly buckled and she fell over.

Gritting her teeth, she turned around and saw an Earth Republic guard bloodbending her. "You're not going anywhere, Avatar."

Clenching her eyes shut, Korra went into the Avatar State and blasted him away with a gust of air. Delegates in the room began to panic, some hiding behind their chairs while others ran for the doors. "Everybody, get out of the building!" Korra ordered.

"You heard the Avatar, get moving!" Ling gestured for the doors, sending some of her men to control the crowd as she stamped her foot on the floor and knocked a waterbending Fire Nation guard off his feet with a slab of rock.

Mako sent fireballs at two guards and helped Asami run past him as Bolin assisted Tenzin's family evacuate. He charged lightning and fired at a guard trying to attack Tenzin who fought off men trying to attack the Earth Republican President. Korra ran down the aisle and leapt forth in a rotating motion, sending a wave of water that knocked a guard against a wall.

Nobuyuki came to Fire Lord Izumi's side and walked her toward the door when the windows of the hall shattered and United Forces soldiers crashed into the room. A battle ensued and Korra looked around as the new entrants attacked the delegates who stampeded to the doors behind her. Raising her fist before her, she thrust her hands apart and summoned several rocks that blocked the windows and smashed into the ceiling.

"We need to get outta here!" She created a whirlpool of air around her waist and levitated, sending waves that knocked soldiers against the wall.

"Tonraq, get the delegates out of here, I'll hold them off!" Tenzin blasted a guard near him with a gust of air.

"I can help you."

"They're more important right n –," Tenzin fell to his knees.

"Tenzi –,"

The two men's bodies fell like logs as a hooded man stepped onto the platform. Raising his arms around, he bloodbent several of the delegates on the stage and manacled them to the floor. He looked toward Korra, revealing his black mask with white markings to her as he stepped forward.

"Dad!" She ran toward Tonraq.

"No, Korra, get the civilians out of here!" He strained as he looked up at her.

She swiped her arm and sent a strip of air at the masked man. Summoning a wall of ice, he shielded himself from the attack and raised his arms, levitating the delegates on the stage and pinned them on the walls around him.

"Korra, the civilians have been evacuated – if we stay here, we'd endanger the lives of the delegates." Mako grabbed her arm and she didn't respond. She looked onward, shaking her head slightly as her fists clenched. "Korra!"

"Right, right." She reluctantly ran out of the building with him and Ling who knocked a United Forces soldier aside with a metal whip.

* * *

POLICE SIRENS rung in Korra's ears as she, Mako, Asami, Ling and Bolin massed around schematics of the building splayed atop the hood of a police car. "They've taken all vantage points on the east, south and west entrances." Ling frowned. "Leaving us only with the north entrance …"

"Which is the main entrance." Korra huffed as she stepped back. "I can't believe this just happened."

"The people who attacked were all part of the security detail for the summit – how's that possible?" Mako turned to Ling.

"Well, we had found some moles, but we didn't think it ran that deep."

"But some of the men waterbending were from the Fire Nation; how'd they hide that from the commanders?"

"I guess they were trying not to be racist?" Bolin smiled uneasily.

"No, this has Mark of the Moon written all over it." Korra sifted her mind. "Where's General Iroh?"

"He's interrogating his men to see if they're any moles among us out here in case they launch another attack." Ling crossed her arms.

"How much time do we have left?"

"About an hour." Ling looked to her wristwatch.

"Then I'm going in there." Korra headed for the building.

"Korra." Mako followed her as she ignored him. "Korra!"

Iroh walked past the police tape around the building and bumped into her. "Whoa, Korra, where're you going?"

"I'm gonna save my dad."

"Korra, that's dangerous; we can't barter the lives of President Raiko and Fire Lord Izumi –it's insane." Iroh held her shoulders and looked as Mako came up to them. "Man, talk to her."

"Korra, I know it's difficult, but we can't negotiate with terrorists; there's always an end game."

"If we wait any longer, they could start killing people in there! I'm not gonna let that happen." Korra broke out of Iroh's hold and headed toward the building.

"But, what're you gonna do once you're inside?

"She's gonna find a way to save the delegates in there before the Anarchist kills them." President Raiko came up to them and interrupted Korra.

"President Raiko." Mako stepped back in surprise. "What're you –,"

"We're going to negotiate for the other delegates." Fire Lord Izumi frowned. "I know our lives are on the line, but we cannot risk those of others to save our own."

"Then I'm coming with you." Determination etched on Iroh's face. "You're gonna need protection in there."

"I'll come to." Mako's brows stitched.

"No, you should stay out here; if they're too many people in there, they'd think we're double-crossing them." Korra held his shoulder and smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

Mako thought hard then nodded. "Okay."

"Talk to Ling."

"I will."

Sharing looks with Iroh, President Raiko and Fire Lord Izumi, Korra slashed the police tape with a strip of fire and entered the building.

* * *

THE ANARCHIST paced around the stage in the building when the doors flew off their hinges and hit the men standing guard. Turning around, he moved toward the edge of the platform as Korra, Iroh, President Raiko and Fire Lord Izumi entered. "Ah, the Avatar. I thought your impartiality and disconnection from earthly things would make you sacrifice your father for the greater good. Good thing I was wrong."

"Okay, you've got me, now release my father." Korra frowned.

"Oh, you mean him?" He raised his arm and drew Tonraq off the wall and to his side. "That wasn't the deal."

"Well, what else could your plan have been? I'm here, so take me and let him go."

"I wanted President Raiko and Fire Lord Izumi."

"We're not gonna let that happen, Anarchist." Iroh stepped forward.

"It's _the_ Anarchist and I think I'll pass on that idea." He flicked his hand, flinging Tonraq back onto the wall. "You've already brought the President and the Fire Lord here, so what'll stop us from just taking them with us?"

"We have men surrounding the building and if they hear anything they don't like, they'll storm in here and kill you all." Izumi said.

"You wouldn't attack us and risk the lives of all the delegates here. With the mere flick of the wrist, I could snap their necks and disappear without a trace; even you can't stop the magic we possess." The Anarchist wiggled his hand.

"You won't get away with this." Fire Lord Izumi frowned.

The Anarchist chuckled and leaned against the podium. "Did you know that you three are alike? President Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi, Avatar Korra, you all share traits when you seem so different."

"You're gonna psychoanalyse us?" Korra's brow rose.

"Fear; you are all afraid of change and that is what we are trying to accomplish." The Anarchist gestured to the delegates on the walls. "You all fear change. The Water, Earth, Fire and Air Nations have been divided for centuries and even with your false attempt at unity, you still evade change. The nations will remain separate and your names will remain the same. You will share arms and remain sovereign and you will masquerade as ambassadors of hope and change when all of you are cowards." He turned to Korra. "And the one most afraid is you, Avatar Korra."

Bumi, Opal, Kai and Jinora snuck into the halls via different windows, each sneaking up to guards on the upper platforms of the hall. Grabbing hold of a guard's neck, Bumi knocked the man out and pulled him aside. He looked up and saw the three Airbenders move around the building and nodded as he went on.

"As the bridge between the Spirit World and Physical World, you are called to be impartial and to do what's best for the world at large, but that is just a mask. You are afraid of action, afraid of truly picking a side to fight for what you believe in and when you try, you then realize how weak you are. Unaloq, Amon, Zaheer and Kuvira all sought power and you were afraid to see someone rise above you." The Anarchist walked toward her. "And in all the years I've studied you, I've known that's the driving force of your actions and you … are never this patient."

He raised his arm and clenched his fist, causing Tonraq to grunt and fall limply off the wall. "Dad!" Korra screamed in anger.

Entering the Avatar State, she threw a fireball at the Anarchist and he swerved out of the way. Shifting her arms around, she channelled air around her when Iroh suddenly grabbed her back and charged electricity into her spine. Convulsing from the shock, Korra fell limply on the floor.

"I-Iroh … what're you doing?"

Iroh looked down at her, his eyes blurred as he stepped back and turned to Raiko and Izumi. "What's going on here?" The Fire Lord's eyes dilated in shock.

"The reckoning." The Anarchist walked up to Korra. He raised his arms up and lifted her body up like a puppet master, putting her in a kneeling position as she grunted and was forced to look up at him.

Kai punched a guard out and moved toward the railing of the upper platform. "What's happening?" He looked down at Korra.

"Oh no, Korra's in trouble." Jinora walked up to him.

"We have to save her."

"Wait, we need to stick to the plan –,"

"But he could kill her!" Kai tried to whisper.

"Let go of her!" Fire Lord Izumi thrust a fireball at the Anarchist and he dodged it.

"Know your place." He levitated her and tossed her aside.

"Izumi!" Raiko went to her side and picked her up.

The Anarchist cocked his head as he looked at Korra and held her face. "If only I could take away your bending and make you live out your worst fear. To be powerless, helpless; normal like the many people subjugated in the Water Tribe." He gripped her hair and pulled it, enjoying her scream as he held her up and yanked it. "But that would no longer serve its purpose; the message has already been sent." He lifted his arm and the veins on her neck began to pulsate, slowly suffocating her as he began to make a fist.

A strip of fire shot near his head and he jumped out of the way, releasing Korra from his grasp as he looked at the end of the hall where Mako, Ling and the metalbender police stood. "You're through, Anarchist."

"Far from it." The man rose to his feet. "Take them!" He looked around and gasped as his men lay unconscious on the upper platforms.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Jinora smirked.

"Look who's scared now!" Bumi sent a gust at the Anarchist who dodged the attack.

Looking around the room, the Anarchist watched as the metalbender police massed around him and blocked all exits. He lowered his head, seemingly in defeat when he gripped a necklace he wore and crushed its ornament. The rocks blocking the windows shattered as ice burst through them and hooded men of the Mark of the Moon stormed into the room and engaged the officers.

Moving through the fray, Mako ran up to Korra and lifted her. "Let's get out of here."

"This way." Ling came to Raiko and Izumi, leading them toward the exit when hooded men got in her way.

Mako ran to help Ling when a fireball crashed before him and he flipped back. He frowned and watched through the flames as Iroh stepped forth and looked down upon him. "Iroh?" He set Korra on the floor.

Iroh thrust a strip of fire at Mako who dissipated the blast, keeping the fires away from Korra. "Iroh, what're you doing?" The General shot a fireball at him and he dodged. "Well, guess you don't wanna talk."

Mako sent out flames at him in three punches and a kick, each aimed at Iroh's midsection. Iroh dodged the attacks with swift sidesteps and sent a blast at him in an uppercut that nearly took the detective's head off as he flipped back and barely dodged. Iroh gave Mako a left hook and kneed him in the chin.

Ling smacked two hooded men aside and flipped back as strips of water came up ahead. Sending her metal whips onward, she wrapped them around two men and smacked them against each other. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned quickly and chuckled as a man held his hands up to her and sweated.

"Heh, guess this works." She smirked as she backhanded him and dusted the Spirit Suit she wore.

Men of the Mark of the Moon flailed the metalbender police officers like paperweights as they bloodbent their bodies and flung them about. Ju-Li walked toward them in a mechatank and smacked one of them aside. She turned to the rest and fired an electric ball at them that electrocuted them and knocked them out.

"See, Ju-Li? I told you the mechs were impervious to bloodbending." Varrick spoke on the radio.

"You are a genius." She grinned.

"How else do you think I made my company?" He laughed maniacally. "Now go and take them down!"

"Totally." She ran onward and shot a strip of fire at three hooded men who attacked police officers.

Korra's eyes fluttered open as her body felt numb. She watched as Mako fought Iroh, failing to speak as she saw him get overpowered. Mako punched at Iroh and the General dodged, grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, slamming him against the floor and pinned him down. He raised his hand to electrocute him when a rock suddenly smashed against his face and knocked him back.

"Get off my brother!" Bolin ran up to him.

Stomping his foot on the floor, he flipped forward and drew a rock from the floor, thrusting it forward as he landed and flung it onto Iroh. Destroying the projectile with a strip of fire, Iroh took a stance and watched as Mako got to his feet and stood beside Bolin.

"I dunno what you ate earlier, but I think you need more fibre!" Bolin smacked his foot on the floor and erected a rock that knocked Iroh back.

"Really?" Mako raised his brow.

"What?"

Shaking his head, Mako ran toward Iroh and shot a jet of fire and lightning at the General. Dodging the attacks, Iroh sent a strip of flame at the two in a spin kick. The brothers evaded the attack and flanked him; Mako thrusting a fireball into his midsection and Bolin creating a rock that hit him in the back and flung him toward Korra who punched him out and looked at him as he lay unconscious.

"That's for stabbing me in the back." She massaged her wrist.

Two hooded men came up behind Mako and Bolin and bloodbent them, causing them to kneel when Ling quickly came to the rescue and smacked them away with a metal whip and turned to Korra. "We've got the situation handled, Korra, go and take down the Anarchist."

"You didn't have to ask." She smirked and slammed her fists together, charging fire through them.

The Anarchist looked around and frowned as his men fell at the hands of the metalbender police, Ju-Li and the Airbenders. Sidestepping from a metal whip, he pulled the attacking officer and smacked him aside with a punch to the face. He raised his arm and summoned President Raiko to his side as he was being pulled away by police officers.

He turned and saw Korra flying toward him with fire bursting from her hands. He stepped back. "Oh, this isn't over."

The wall behind him exploded and a large tube of water burst in, smacking the Avatar aside and wrapped around him, pulling out of a gaping hole that now stood at the end of the hall. Shielding herself from the falling debris, Ling ran toward the Anarchist as he was raised into the air and moved up to the destroyed wall. She looked up and saw him being pulled into a black airship.

She gasped as the aircraft fired a missile at them. "Incoming!"

The ballistic smashed through the ceiling and exploded, engulfing the entire building and everyone in it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the Universe! We'd like to apologize for the lack of updates for the past few months. It's been a little tough, but hopefully, we should get back on track. We thank you for your patience and hope you'll stick around for our next update. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
